Falling for the Sun
by FuriousHope
Summary: The giant war has ended and everybody is celebrating. Everybody but Persephone Jackson, who lost almost everybody she loved in the war. It is now up to a certain friendly god to teach her that life goes on after loved ones' deaths. It's a friendship that'll last for ages, but will it blossom into something more? Separate story line from Petals on the Sea. fem!percy
1. Don't Thank Me Yet

**This story is SEPERATE and different from my Petals on the Sea series!**

 **Falling for the Sun starts right after the giant war. I hope you'll enjoy this story. If you do, please review and let me know how I could make it better or just let me know how I'm doing. Reviews mean everything to writers :).**

Olympus was bustling with energy. Every god and almost every demigod was in the throne room, excited about the prospect of a party.

"Where is Persephone Jackson?" Zeus's voice rang out over the crowd and silence entered the room. Nobody answered the king and most didn't even glance at him.

"Uh," Jason looked at his friends for help, but they were offering none "Percy lost a lot in this war. I assume she's at camp." He looked down at his feet and Zeus nodded silently.

"Should I send someone to get her or leave her?" He questioned, watching as his son glanced up at him.

"She'd just sneak off if you brought her here, it'd be torture for her." He paused "She'll enjoy the peace at camp more than any party." He didn't add that most of the seven would, as his friends looked relatively excited about seeing a godly party.

"Thank you Jason." Zeus nodded to him and Jason stepped back to his friends. Piper wrapped her hand around his and leaned her head against his shoulder while Thalia and Nico crossed their arms, a worried and unfocused look about them.

xxx

"You should be on Olympus, celebrating." Apollo slid down the sand dune and sat next to her. Percy wiped her eyes quickly and turned towards the ocean.

"What's there to celebrate? More lives lost, another war most likely on its way." She shrugged, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, that's not the way to think about things!" he clapped her on the back, grinning "You've got to stay positive!" Percy turned towards him at that moment, a mixture of feelings overwhelming her.

"And what would you know?" she questioned, voice a pitch higher than usual "You haven't lost you mother, you step-father, your best friend. You didn't fight in the war and see kids younger then yourself fall and not be able to help them, you haven't seen a thing!" she growled, standing up and walking away quickly. She kept her arms crossed and Apollo sat watching her for a moment, before leaping up and chasing after her.

"Percy, Persephone!" he shouted her name and she spun around, glaring at him. "Jason, he told us what happened. I came down to let you know I was sorry." He frowned at him for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"Me too." She murmured, glancing out at the ocean and shaking her head "I need to get some sleep." She started off, but again, his voice stopped her.

"Except you're not going to sleep, are you?" he questioned, watching as she paused, back to him. "You're going to lay there and think and think and get up around seven in the morning and do it all again. You go through training, eat a little food, help out around camp, and come back out here once everybody is in bed." She turned towards him and he saw a side of her that not many had ever seen. A side of vulnerability.

"So? It's part of the demigod life. We're your pawns, your side effects of doing whatever you want." She paused "Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm one of those who you say doesn't care." Apollo paused, choosing his words carefully "What if I told you that the gods separated themselves from the demigods, because they were afraid of what you feel now."

"And how would I believe you? How would I know that's not just a little white lie you tell?"

"Not so little, not so white, now is it?" he questioned, putting his hands in his pockets and glancing towards his sister's chariot. It was almost dawn, and he had to get to work. "Spend the day with me." He offered, tilting his head "And if you still feel the same at the end of it, I'll leave you alone."

"If I don't take your offer?" she questioned, watching as he shrugged and kicked the sand.

"Then you'll continue to be a pawn in the gods' game. You'll fight battles, eventually lose one and die." He watched the conflicting emotions shadow her face and knew he had her. "Come on, what harm is one day?"

"I could die, because I didn't train and it'll effect my battle." She raised her eyebrows and sighed "But, I know you won't leave me alone until I accept." She sighed and he grinned, stepping forward to offer her his arm.

Xxx

Riding in the chariot was almost like riding in the car on a sunny day with the windows down. The wind blew around them and Percy let it filter through her fingers, feeling the raw power.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Apollo questioned, smiling as she turned towards him. One hand rested on the steering wheel easily. He was turned towards her and she frowned.

"Shouldn't you be watched where you're going?" she questioned, pulling her hand in and wrapping an arm around her knee.

"Once she's in the air and on a set course, I can do whatever I want." He patted the steering wheel fondly and shook his head.

"Like hook up with women and party." She raised an eyebrow, studying his reaction. Apollo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That used to be me." He shrugged and she turned, looking out the windshield. "I can't do it anymore." He murmured, and she looked at him, frowning.

"Do what?" she questioned, watching as he adjusted himself.

"I can't pretend that I don't care." He sighed and glanced over at her "Come on, let's go somewhere else to talk." He offered his hand and se took it gingerly.

Xxx

"Between this war and the last, I've lost all my children." He sat on the couch in his temple and Percy leaned against the arm, watching him carefully. "I watched others lose their children too, the minor gods mostly. None of them seemed to care." He took a sip out of his water bottle and grimaced "I can't just do that though. The laws prevented us from visiting, but that doesn't mean I care for them less or pretend they don't exist." He looked at her as he said this and she saw he was telling the truth.

"We've both lost the ones we love, then." She sighed and rested her chin on her knee, looking towards the lamp's shadow tiredly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

"It wasn't your fault." Apollo replied quickly, leaning towards her to make sure she paid attention to him "If it is anybody's fault, it is mine for bringing them into the world."

"My father told me something similar once." She murmured, pursing her lips and leaning her head against the side of the couch.

"He loves you, Persephone." Apollo whispered, moving closer and watching as her eyes seemed to glitter.

"It doesn't feel like it sometimes." She shook her head and wiped her eyes "All of you, you act so cold towards us. It hurts." She looked at him as her voice grew hoarse and he closed his eyes, pain obvious on his face.

"Come here." He murmured after a moment, opening his eyes slowly. Percy frowned and he moved towards her again, wrapping his arms around her "I'll do everything I can to get the law revoked." He murmured, holding her as tears streamed down her face. "Everything I can, okay?"

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" she questioned, pulling back slightly. She was surprised by how trusting she was of him after spending only a morning with the sun god.

"I'm not going to lie to you." He murmured "I care for you Persephone. You, of all people, don't deserve what you've gone through." She let him pull her back into a hug and wrapped an arm around him, shuddering as tears again came to her eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Apollo grimaced softly, looking down at her.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't done anything." He warned, watching her reaction. He was surprised to see the facade she held so well fall and the exhaustion begin to show.

"You've done more than anyone else." She murmured softly, almost too soft to here. Apollo tapped her forehead softly and murmured one word in Greek, knowing it was what she needed.

"Sleep."


	2. Laws to Change

Chapter 2- Laws to Change

"The laws have to change." Apollo declared, pacing the center of the room as the council grumbled around him "We can't just stand by and watch."

"Why should they?" Ares grumbled "I have too much to do besides also visit my children."

"Because of that." Apollo's face grew deathly calm for a moment, before he turned to his father "I have lost all of my children and not once was I able to see them or tell them that I loved them" Zeus watched his son thoughtfully, then glanced at his brother. Poseidon sat stock still, watching Apollo with a sort of questioning look.

"Apollo, I probably would've killed you for this several years ago, but now-" he shook his head and rubbed his chin. "All in favor of revoking the law?" every hand but one rose up quickly, it was almost like magic. "Go visit your children." Zeus grinned and looked down, shaking his head as every god scrambled out of their thrones. Apollo strode steadily for the doors, already knowing where he was going.

Xxx

He closed the door softly, so not to wake the demigod lying on his couch. Watching her for a moment, he smiled and knelt beside her.

"Persephone." The slightest touch sent her flying off the couch and into a crouched position on the floor. Apollo was shocked, he had never seen a demigod react so violently before. "Easy." He held up his hands and Percy relaxed, leaning heavily against the couch. "What was that?" he questioned, still kneeling beside her. Percy glared at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She flicked the pen in her hands between her fingers before putting it back in her pocket.

"Persephone," his voice held a warning tone and she stiffened, eyes growing dark.

"Don't worry about it, Apollo." She looked over at him as she growled the words and he claimed defeat.

"I got the law revoked." He waited for her reaction, but al she did was raise an eyebrow.

"That easily?" her voice held an air of disbelief and he nodded slowly, watching her.

"They've changed a lot in the past few years." He paused "I should get you back to camp before your father comes looking for you." He once again held out his hand, but this time she hesitated to take it.

"You win, Apollo." She murmured, looking into his eyes "Not all gods are selfish bastards who think of demigods as pawns to be played."

Xxx

"Where have you been?" Percy stepped into her cabin and stopped short at the sight of her father leaning against one of the walls.

"Here and there." She shrugged, watching him carefully.

"Persephone, where were you?" he questioned her again and Percy sighed.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out to the beach. While I was there, I met Apollo and he dared me to spend one day with him. It actually turned out to be a few hours, but anyways." She shrugged and Poseidon watched her for a moment. It seemed he was about to say something when the conch horn sounded out through the cabins, setting Percy on high alarm.

"Crap!" she shoved passed him and opened the closet, throwing on her breastplate and buckling it quickly, "I'll talk to you later." She raced passed him, Riptide glittering into sword form as she leapt out the window, as it was the faster route.

"Two Drakons!" Jason raced up beside her and she sighed, wishing she'd put more armor on. "I'll take the smaller one." They raced up the hill, towards the two drakons that stood just outside camp boundaries.

"Ready?" she questioned, looking towards the Drakon with fiery in her eyes. "Go!" she shouted the word and they charged in unison. Their battle movements where precise and planned out as they fought. It held a unique flare, because both had trained both Roman and Greek.

Percy fought easily, striking through each of the Drakon's defenses. She almost felt bad for it, because it was obviously new to this whole fighting thing.

"Jason!" she heard the name screamed as her drakon exploded into gold dust around her. She saw her cousin fall and the smaller drakon move in on him. There was no time, she was less than ten feet from him and she leapt in front. Pain exploded in her abdomen as it bit down on her.

"Percy!" Jason screamed her name from behind her as she fell away from the monster. She watched as the monster was hit with a dozen gold and silver arrows, Jason dragged her backwards, through the camp boundaries. "Are you alright?" he knelt over her, hands fluttering, unsure if she was injured.

"Breastplate's smashed." She grimaced as she sucked in a shallow breath "maybe a few broken ribs." He helped her sit up and she winced, coughing and regretting it as she failed to bring in air. Jason struggled to pull the plate off, cursing as he realized the shoulder latched were smashed as well.

"Here, use this." Nico fell to his knees beside them, handing a short knife to Jason and breathing heavily "That was some save." He grinned at Percy and she managed a short smile back.

"Yeah?" she watched as Jason sliced open a few of the leather straps on her side, then went to work on the top latch.

"What the Hades was that?" Poseidon fell to his knees in front of her, startling all three of the demigods. "Are you injured?" Percy grimaced in reply, breath short as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a little more worried about breathing at the moment." She growled, coughing as Jason cursed.

"Hand me your sword." Jason muttered, glancing up at her. The knife was wedged into her armor and she handed it to him without question. "I need to cut from here," he pointed to the edge next to her neck and trailed it down to the edge of her shoulder "to here." He looked at her for approval and she tilted her head to the side.

"Make it quick." She was turning pale from lack of oxygen and Poseidon moved closer, watching her carefully as she struggled to remain calm.

"Careful." Apollo had walked up and was watching as Jason carefully pushed the blade into her armor.

"Ouch." Percy winced and Jason cursed, running his hand through his hair.

"The armor's too tight, either you die from lack of oxygen or I cut you open trying to get this thing off."

"There must be another option!" Poseidon declared, frowning as Percy glared at him. She turned to her cousin and nodded.

"Go ahead and cut." She murmured, closing her eyes so she wouldn't tighten her muscles before he began to cut.

"It's going to leave a scar." Apollo murmured, kneeling next to Jason as the demigod grunted, pulling the sword blade through the armor.

"I have plenty of those. One more won't matter." Percy winced and dug the nails on her other hand into her leg. Besides that though, she remained calm. It was several uneasy moments before the sword pulled clean of the thick leather and steel and the breastplate came in two.


	3. Best Thing To Be

Chapter 3- Best Thing to Be

"That sentence, you never explained it?" the camp was silent as the sun sank low in the sky. Percy was sitting down the beach a ways, hidden by the trees.

"Which one?" she questioned, glancing up at him. The medicine god had healed her arm, but it was still sore to touch. "Scars?" she questioned, watching as he nodded. "I've been in too many battles." She murmured, shrugging.

"Tell me about them." Apollo sat down next to her, facing her so that they were only about a foot away from each other.

"I can't." Persephone rested her chin on her knees and glanced over at him "It'll make us all sad and I don't want to be sad."

"What do you want to be?" Apollo questioned, watching as she smirked, looking out over the sea with a wild look in her eyes. It made him feel something he'd never made before. Seeing her like this, it made him happy.

"Myself." She glanced over at him as she said it. Apollo watched her for a few moments, smiling softly.

"That's the best thing to be." He murmured, turning to watch the ocean with her.

"Why are you here?" she questioned after a while, looking at him. Apollo grinned and shrugged.

"Well, I'm here because I love the ocean and want to sit next to a beautiful girl." Percy glared at him as he said this and he surrendered "fine! Fine. I'm here because you look like you could use a friend."

"I think the first statement was better," she paused "But the second," he once again, paused and shrugged.

"Come on, admit it." He grinned "Being friends with a god would have perks." She shrugged again, but a slight grin was forming and he poked her in the side, chuckling as she jumped away from him. "Admit it." He reached for her again and quickly tickled her side, reaching around her middle when she tried to run away. This went on for several minutes and by the end, Percy was grinning.

"Okay, fine!" she yelped as he let go and she went flying forward into the sand.

"Whoops." He sat down next to her and Percy rolled over, looking up at the sky. The stars were beginning to glitter into sight and Percy glanced over at Apollo as he laid down next to her. "I used to watch the stars all the time." Apollo spoke softly and Percy turned her head to watch him.

"Why did you stop?" she questioned, looking back towards the stars.

"I guess I thought I was too old to dream." Apollo crossed his arms and frowned "Do you do this every night?"

"Sometimes. Oher times I sit out in the forest or go up to the big house and play pinochle with Dionysus." Apollo chuckled, rolling over to grin at her.

"You play pinochle with Dionysus?" Percy frowned and glared at him.

"What's wrong with that? I've beat him a few times." Apollo stared at her as she said this and slowly shook her head.

"I think you're the only demigod that could beat Dionysus at pinochle and live to see morning light." Percy shrugged and began playing with the sand, having sat up when he questioned her.

"Gods," he shook his head "You really have no idea how special you are." He sat up and faced her, watching as she ducked her head. Without thinking, he reached forward and stroked her cheek. The gesture made Persephone freeze. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and Apollo pulled back, uncertain. "You should sleep." He murmured after a moment, smiling when she looked at him full-on.

"I'll have nightmares." She grumbled, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What happened that you are so afraid?" he questioned, watching as she stiffened. "Tartarus?" he questioned after only a few moments. Percy shrugged.

"Yeah and other stuff." She looked out over the sea. Apollo could tell something was bothering her and reached for her arm. The slight touch made her jump and Percy turned towards him, eyes bright with sleeplessness.

"We're friends, remember?" he questioned "If you can't talk about it with your friends, remember being friends with a god has some perks."

"Yeah, you're immortal so you get to listen to me for all my life." She grinned slightly and shook her head. "My stepfather, the first one, he-" she paused and closed her eyes "He used to get drunk a lot and take his anger out on me."

"Persephone." Apollo wrapped his arms around her and Percy leaned into him "You can't keep that bottled up inside, it'll eat you alive."

"Let's get back to camp." She sighed and stood up, offering her hand to help him up. Apollo shook his head, taking it lightly.

Xxx

"Ouch." Percy peeled off her shirt in the bathroom and looked at the dark bruises around her chest. She'd known they'd come, but even Apollo's warning hadn't stopped her from hoping they wouldn't.

"Percy!" Jason's voice came from outside the cabin as he banged on the door. She quickly threw her shirt back on and shoved open the cabin door.

"What's up?" she questioned, watching as he looked around him before ducking inside.

"The gods are staying all day today. Going to be following their children around to classes. You're teaching Swordsmanship with Ares and Hermes cabin." He paused "Need help?"

"Yes, please." She groaned and looked outside "Did I miss breakfast?" she questioned, looking out the window and seeing rain pelting the ground, turning it into mud.

"No, it's a before breakfast class." Jason grinned as Percy groaned, glaring at him as she pulled her combat boots on.

"Why is it raining?" she groaned, glaring at the sky as Jason chuckled.

"Dionysus complained that the grass wasn't green enough and that his strawberries were dying." Percy rolled her eyes as he said this and sighed.

"Alright then, let's go teach an early bird class." She rolled her eyes and they raced out into the rain, towards the arena.


	4. Nobody's Pawn

Chapter 4-Nobody's Pawn

"Good morning!" Percy was greeted by Apollo' overly cheerful grin as she stepped into the arena.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, glaring at him slightly as she walked over to the swords table and began studying it. Hermes and Ares cabin milled behind her, but she could still hear Hermes surprised cough and see Ares stuttered step.

"Why you're not a very cheerful person in the morning, are you?" Apollo grinned and leaned against the table. "I'm here to spend time with a friend." Percy nodded slowly, picking up a sword and turning to study the crowd.

"Clarisse." She called, tossing the sword towards Ares daughter. The demigod barely caught it before the blade went through her foot.

"What's got you riled up today?" Apollo questioned, watching as several demigods took a step back.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Percy growled, turning towards the group as Jason handed all the demigods swords.

"Did poor Percy have nightmares last night?" Ares taunted, coming towards them. Immediately, Jason spun towards him with shock written across his face while Percy stiffened.

"You know, Ares, I am the one teaching this class today, which says something about you." She strode past him and the war god studied her like she was a piece of meat.

"How I'm about to show this entire class how incompetent you are?" Percy grinned slightly and the gods in the arena watched as she twirled the pen in her fingers. Ares could only see her back, which meant he thought she was hunched over, looking at the ground in defeat. Suddenly, she spun around and the tip of her blade hit his neck, slicing a fine line across it.

"No, how easily I could kill you." She growled, stepping closer. Ichor slowly dripped his neck as he stared at her with a mixed expression. "Do not test me, Ares." She stared him straight in the eye and the god of war eventually looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Hey." Jason stepped towards her for a moment when the god turned back to his cabin and Percy looked at him "Don't let them get to you." his eyes flashed worriedly as he pulled her into a quick hug and the two traded places, with Persephone closer to the demigods and Jason watching idly.

"What do you all want to learn today?" she was aware of the fact that many of the Olympians stood watching towards the sidelines, but she ignored them.

"We've mostly been working on basic tactics and stuff like that." One demigod, a son of Hermes, spoke up.

"Okay, is that what you want to do?" she questioned, looking towards Jason as he shrugged and grinned.

"Can you teach us something that will actually help us in battle?" A young girl asked, blue eyes glittering up at her.

"How about something that has saved my life plenty of times? It was the first move I ever learned." She knelt down beside the girl, who grinned brightly at her.

"Who taught you it?" Another camper questioned, looking at her wit admiration. Percy stood as her eyes grew soft with sorrow.

"The greatest swordsman in the last three hundred years." She murmured, looking down as Riptide glimmered beside her "Man, I miss fighting with him." They all watched as she twirled the sword a few times and stabbed it into the ground.

"Who?" Percy looked when Jason questioned this and grinned. "How did he die?"

"I think a name will be enough for you." She looked at the sky, which was clearing slowly to reveal the light blue she loved. "Luke Castellan." She said it quietly, but not quite enough that nobody could hear her.

"He was a traitor though," An Ares camper exclaimed, staring at her in horror, as if she had just claimed treason.

"So?" she glanced at Hermes as she spoke, seeing that his eyes held a deep sorrow "If anybody is at fault for what happened, it would be the gods." She looked towards Zeus as she said this and bowed her head slightly "No offense, my lord." She murmured.

"No offense taken, Persephone." Zeus replied quietly, shocking the other gods and forcing Percy to turn back to her class.

"Jason." She called him over "Don't fight the first time, I want them to see what it looks like." He shrugged.

"No promises, if you swing that thing towards my neck, you're going down."

"Getting cocky, are we?" she grinned when he shrugged and twisted his sword, getting a better grip. Percy took Riptide and looking towards the demigods to make sure they were watching. She took Riptide and expertly hooked it into Jason's sword. She could see him struggling to hold on, so she pushed down, smiling as the sword flipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground. "Everyone partner up." I want to see you practicing that technique. Jason and I will come around to each group separately and help if any of you are having trouble." She paused when most of them looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Most of their teachers never had them practice, so it was a new concept for them.

"Might have to offer them something to actually get them working." Jason murmured, watching as the demigods milled around.

"You think?" she questioned, then louder "If you all show progress towards the end of class, I'll show you the beginning technique for a barrel roll." This caught everyone's attention and Jason chuckled, glancing at her.

"Chiron's going to wonder why everybody has bloody noses." He shook his head and went towards the group closest to them ready to help.

"Persephone, may I talk to you?" Hera was standing next to her husband and Percy looked towards Jason.

"Make it quick." She growled, watching as Jason stiffened and looked towards her. He mouthed a few words _don't do it,_ but she turned back towards the goddess and followed her out of the arena.

"Persephone, I would like to discuss something with you." Hera walked beside her as they walked along the outer perimeter of the arena. Percy could feel Jason's eyes on her, along with that of many gods.

"What do want to discuss?" Percy was on edge and crossed her arms, trying to dispel her fear.

"I don't like the way you talk so freely, Persephone Jackson." Hera turned towards her and Percy tilted her head "I want you to stop."

"You want me to stop talking?" Percy questioned, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes were dark and Hera grinned.

"Yes, precisely." Hera went to take her arm and Percy jumped backwards, glaring at her. "Now, Now. That was a little overreaction, wasn't it?" Hera questioned, reaching for her again.

"Listen here, Hera." Percy growled, stepping towards the goddess "You may be the queen, but you don't rule over me. You don't just get to choose what we say and how we act or what we do." Hera grinned as she said this and shook her head.

"But you see Persephone, we do." She paused "You are just a pawn in my lovely game. You've become just that though, an easy pawn to be sacrificed if the need arises."  
"I'm nobody's pawn." Percy growled, spinning around to stalk off when Hera's voice stopped her.

"You talked before, remember?" she murmured quietly "I took their lives, Persephone." She grinned as Percy turned towards her "I squeezed it right out of them, you mother and stepfather." Hera's eyes were dark and Percy froze "I can do the same to every single one that you care about, remember that." Percy turned away from her, horror written across her face as she made her way back to the campers.

"Class is over, everyone go grab a bite to eat." Percy didn't even glance at them as she stalked out of the arena, anger boiling inside of her. She could feel the waves growing choppy on the lake and shifted, looking out towards it. The wind was picking up and clouds billowed about, Percy shook her head. "Not a pawn."

"Perc. Percy." Jason chased after her and screamed her name "Persephone." She spun towards him and he paused in front of her, taking in the wild demeanor of her eyes.

"Please make sure nobody follows me." She murmured, glancing down at the ground and scuffing it with her boot.

"You can talk to me, you know." He stated, reaching for her. Percy flinched away and shrugged.

"What is there to talk about?" she turned and continued on her path into the forest. As soon as she was in the cover and out of sight, she began to run as fast as she could. She passed the boundaries in no time and raced on, leaping over logs and ducking under branches. She was running from everything that had ever happened to her and tears streamed down her face.

xxx

She fell to her knees, unable to run one more single step. She leaned against the tree and glanced around her surroundings, noticing she'd gone much, much farther than originally planned. Rain pelted the leaves above while thunder roared. She dimly wondered what had her uncle riled up, but it didn't sit long on her mind.

"Just a few moments." She shuddered, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes.


	5. I'll Stay

Chapter 5- I'll Stay

"Percy!" a voice called, but Percy couldn't answer. Stopping had been the major flaw in her plan and now, lying on the cold, wet ground, she shivered uncontrollably. "Persephone." The voice was much closer now and footsteps slammed against the ground near her head. "Percy." She opened her eyes and through the blur, she saw Apollo kneeling beside her. He touched her shoulder and warmth began to spread through her.

"Apollo." She groaned and tried to sit up, realizing quickly that it wouldn't happen.

"Easy." He murmured, reaching under her leg and smoothly picking her up. "You'll be okay." His voice was fading and she tucked her head into his shoulder, shuddering as the temperatures seemed to drop suddenly.

"So cold." She murmured, tucking into his warmth and trying to find strength. Apollo shifted her closer to him as she faded out of consciousness.

Xxx

"Apollo found her!" Hermes raced into the council chambers "She's not in good shape, hyperthermia and energy depletion." He said, glaring at Hera as he spoke.

"Take me to her." Poseidon quickly stepped towards him, a sort of urgency evident in his eyes.

"Take me too." Zeus stepped beside his brother, ignoring his wife as she protested loudly.

Xxx

"It'll probably be a few days before she wakes up." Apollo stated, looking down at his patient as he spoke. Poseidon sat in a chai beside his daughter's head while Zeus stood behind him.

"And this is all from?" Poseidon questioned, leaning forward to take his daughter's hand.

"Overuse of powers, stress, probably exhausted from the war." He paused "not to mention she ran twelve miles before running out of energy and suffered from Hyperthermia."

"She had to have been running from something." Zeus murmured, glancing down at his niece with evident worry.

"Or someone." A voice spoke quietly from the doorway. All three gods turned to look and Jason stepped into the room. "Percy was spooked after she talked to Hera. She wouldn't talk to me," he paused "I reached out, just to touch her shoulder and she jumped away as if my hand were a blade." Jason stared own at his cousin in confusion and fear before looking at his father. "I've been a part of Hera's schemes my whole life. She'll do anything to get her way."

"You think she threatened Persephone?" Zeus questioned, watching his son carefully.

"I know she did." Jason stepped forward, confident. He glanced at his cousin "She probably threatened to kill someone; actually, she probably already has." He stared in sorrow at his cousin until Zeus stood up and hugged him.

"Come on." Zeus wrapped an arm around his son and led him out while Apollo turned to Poseidon.

"You can take as long as you like." He murmured, heading towards the door. Poseidon shook his head and stood.

"I need to put an end to this. I need to talk to my wife and son; the hatred has to stop." He stroked his daughter's cheek and walked out, leaving Apollo in the doorway.

Xxx

It sounded like someone was being murdered, that's how bad the screaming was. Apollo jumped off the couch, where he'd been watching t.v and raced towards his patient's quarters.

When he got there, he was overwhelmed by the sight. Persephone Jackson's blankets were twisted around her, like she'd struggled. She was curled up in the tightest ball imaginable and had her arms covering her head, as if trying to protect herself from something.

"Percy." He quickly knelt beside her and shook her shoulder, hoping to wake her from the nightmare. Persephone shot out of bed and he wrapped his strong arms around her, sitting on the bed and forcing her to sit practically on top of him "Sh, it's alright." He mumbled in her ear, calming her. Percy took a few moments to realize where she was, then sobbed in relief, falling against him. Her eyes were still wild and he kept his tight grip on her.

"Apollo." Se choked out his name and turned, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I've got you. You're safe." He murmured, adjusting his grip as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Apollo kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair down as she drew back.

"I'm sorry." She scooted over, creating distance between them, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"About what?" Apollo shook his head rubbed her shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be the one everyone looks up too." She murmured, looking at the far wall.

"Hey, you are strong!" he stated "You just woke up hours after I told your father you'd be asleep for days."

"Apollo-" she warned him gently, but he just shook his head.

"Don't." he murmured "Don't beat yourself up like that. You are beautiful, you are strong," he paused and leaned forward.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm scarred." She murmured, watching him carefully. Apollo's lips twitched as a momentary pause came between them, then he leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"Those are just a road map." He smiled "A road map to your heart." He pulled back and tapped her chest "Trust me, it's worth the scars." She smiled softly and he smoothed down her hair. "You'll be alright." He sat next to her for a few minutes, the stood up to leave.

"Apollo," he turned to look back at her in the doorway and she paused, biting her lip and wondering if she should ask "Would you stay, at least until I fall asleep?" her eyes begged him to, even if she didn't know it.

"Yeah." He came back and laid down beside her. Percy curled up beside him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Go to sleep, I'll stay."

 **How am I doing? Please review, I wrote almost all of this in one day ad want to know if it's crap or not.**


	6. Tread Carefully

Chapter 6-

Persephone woke up slowly the next morning and in wonder. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Apollo. He was staring at her with a grin and she jumped a little.

"Good morning!" he declared, grin widening when he saw the beginning of a smile on her face "I made pancakes!" he declared, leaping off the bed and looking back to see if she was following.

"I just woke up." She moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and running her hand through her long, chocolate colored hair.

"Yes, well." He shrugged and came back, picking her up by her stomach, he slung her over his shoulder and walked out "It's breakfast time."

"Apollo!" she shrieked, laughing as he carried her to his kitchen and set her down in one of the chairs.

"Eat!" he was really excited and she raised an eyebrow, laughing at his eagerness.

"What's up with you today?" she picked up the fork as he began jumping up and down excitedly.

"I made pancakes!" he grinned wildly and Percy busted up laughing, leaning back in her chair and choking on the piece of food she'd put in her mouth.

"Oh my gods Apollo, this is delicious." She declared once she caught her breath. Apollo stopped jumping and studied her face for a moment.

"Swear you're not lying?" he questioned, kneeling beside her as he asked. Percy looked into his light blue eyes and shook her head.

"How could I lie to you?" she questioned, grinning from ear to ear. Apollo jumped up and sat in his seat beside her.

"I made pancakes." He stared at his own plate in amazement and Percy giggled, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Is this your first time?" she questioned, watching as he sheepishly shrugged.

"I don't have many long term guests." He took a bite and looked up at her. Percy took a moment to chew and swallow.

"Exactly how long am I staying?" she questioned, watching as e chewed slowly, thinking.

"Well, I want to make sure you're no longer having nightmares before I release you." He murmured, looking up at her.

"I hate to break it to you, but those won't be going away any time soon." She shrugged, suddenly shy and Apollo smiled sorrowfully.

"Then I guess I'll settle for when you're ready." He pouted and Percy smiled softly.

"Well, I guess I'm not quite ready yet." She began, shrugging when he glanced up at her hopefully. "What are you doing today?" she questioned suddenly.

"Well, first I'm contacting your father and telling him you're almost all better, then I'm giving you a tour of Olympus." He nodded his head, accepting the plan and looked at her.

"Sounds good." She sighed and looked around "Your palace is beautiful." She murmured. The cabinets where white with gold handles. The countertops were a black granite, bringing out the almost red tint of the light colored wood flooring.

"Thank you." He murmured, watching as she studied everything. Percy had that feeling in her stomach, like when you laugh so hard, you can't breathe. It's one of the absolute best feelings in the world and she felt it with him.

"We should start our day, I suppose." She murmured, watching him as he finished his food.

"Come on," he grinned suddenly and she frowned "let's go surprise the council with you!" he grabbed her hand a pulled her to her feet, but Percy planted them.

"Apollo!" she cried, stopping him "I can't go dressed like this!" he frowned and looked at her for a moment.

"I suppose not." He sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately, she had a new outfit on. Boot cut jeans and a light blue, plain t-shirt. "Good?" he questioned. Percy nodded in reply.

Xxx

"Apollo, nice of you to join us." Ares glared at his brother and Zeus quickly hushed him. Apollo grinned and bowed extravagantly to his father.

"Good morning father." He was literally exploding with excited energy and all the gods could see it.

"What's got you excited, Apollo?" Zeus questioned, watching his son carefully.

"Well, I hate to admit I'm wrong, I mean I did say it would be several days and I really thought it would be-" he was about to go on, but the doors opened and Percy walked in.

"What he means to say is I'm awake." she glared playfully at him and Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Persephone!" Poseidon leapt off his throne and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back cautiously and eventually he let go.

"Technically I'm not all better," she sighed and Apollo continued on where she left off.

"I want to do a few more tests and make sure she's absolutely okay. Plus I need to monitor your energy levels for the next few days," he turned to glare at her as he said this and she gave him an innocent look.

"I didn't do anything." She declared. Dionysus snickered silently while Percy turned to give a pointed look towards Hera.

"Well, now that you're awake, we'd like to ask you a few questions." Zeus began. Percy nodded for him to continue "Why did you leave camp in such a hurry?" Percy paused and her eyes darkened a few shades.

"Sometimes you just have to escape for a while." Her eyes warned him not to continue and the gods watched her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"Escape from what, my dear?" Hestia questioned, hoping the Percy would relax if she was the one asking.

"Nothing you'd every understand." With that she spun and stalked out. Zeus watched her go with an uneasy expression.

"She's hiding something." He murmured, stroking his chin thoughtfully. All but Hera nodded their heads, but she just smiled knowingly.

xxx

"Persephone," Apollo sighed when he found her on the front steps of his temple. She looked up at him and he shook his head, sitting down beside her.

"Don't tell me I can talk to you." She muttered bitterly, watching the hustle and bustle of Olympus around her "I can't."

"You can't or you're not allowed too." He also watched the city, but Percy knew he was paying absolute attention to her.

"Does it matter?" she murmured, looking over at him. Apollo's eyes softened and he shook his head.

"Jason mentioned that Hera might have something to do with it." Percy stiffened the moment her name was said. Fear flashed through her eyes and Apollo knew he had hit the jackpot.

"She killed mom and step-dad when I talked the first time Apollo," she murmured, almost too quiet to hear "I can't lose them too." She didn't say who, but he knew she was talking about.

"I guess we'll just tread very carefully around her until we know for sure they'll be safe." Percy nodded, leaning her elbows on her knees as he spoke.

"I thought I was getting a tour of Olympus." She looked over at him with a waiting expression and Apollo grinned, standing up and holding out a hand.

"It's going to take most of the day, so let's get moving."


	7. Aren't We All Pawns

Chapter 7-

"I noticed you and Apollo were wondering around the city today." Poseidon had invited Percy to dinner in his underwater palace and she decided she couldn't refuse.

"He wanted to give me a tour." She looked around as they walked down a grand hallway with white, granite floors and beautiful pillared walls that opened up every several feet into expansive, ceiling to floor windows that views the sea life outside the palace.

"Ah, I see." Poseidon nodded and looked towards her "The offer is still open you know," he murmured, watching his daughter. Percy frowned and looked at him questioningly. "To become a god." He elaborated, watching as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Dad," she started, sighing "My life is at camp. I can't leave my friends behind, they're the only family I know."

"The gods are an extended part of that family, Percy." He stopped and turned towards her, but Percy just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know friendship like we do, not until you know every move the person beside you is going to make in battle." She sighed and shook her head "We're still your pawns, Poseidon." She used his name and he flinched at the sentence.

"I remember you saying you weren't anybody's pawn, Persephone." He watched her carefully and she tilted her head to watch him.

"Aren't we all pawns in the game of life?" she murmured, looking out the window and seeing a sea ray floating passed.

"What are you hiding?" he questioned, watching as her eyes grew dark and she looked over at him with a forced innocent expression.

"Nothing."

Xxx

"That was interesting." She stepped into Apollo's palace and shut the door behind her. The god of the sun was sitting on the couch reading, but he closed the book when she spoke.

"Dinner is always interesting in this family." He grinned and shook his head "Hermes is coming over in a few minutes to play video games."

"Cool," Percy paused and sat on the floor "I'm going to stretch here, then pretend I didn't just have the most awkward dinner with a brother who used to hate me and now loves me and a stepmother who is trying to buy her forgiveness." Apollo raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Welcome to the gods' world." He shook his head as she stretched forward and went back to reading his book. It was almost ten minutes later, when Percy was almost asleep, lying on her back on the floor, when Hermes walked in. She jumped and Apollo looked down at her in subtle surprise. "Easy." He murmured, setting the book down and going to greet his brother and best friend with a hug.

"Good evening Persephone." Hermes looked down at her and Percy grinned slightly.

"Hello Hermes." She closed her eyes again and Hermes chuckled, sitting on the couch above her while Apollo pretended to step on her. Percy yelped and grabbed his leg, pulling it out from under him. For a moment, it seemed he was going to come crashing down on her.

"Bad idea." Apollo muttered, sitting down on the couch beside his brother. Hermes snickered as Percy answered.

"You should remember that I've spent plenty of time in Hermes' cabin." Percy hadn't even opened her eyes "I've learned a few things through the years." She paused "Oh, yeah. Thank you Hermes." She opened her eyes to look at him and the god shrugged.

"No problem." And with that, Hermes and Apollo began playing their game. It was some war game that Percy knew nothing about, but the enjoyed listening to the gods, so she stayed.

"Artemis, hey!" Apollo's voice jolted her out of the nap she'd been taking and she sat up to see the goddess of the hunt walk over.

"Hello Persephone." Artemis smiled respectfully at her and Percy bowed her head, watching as Hermes shifted uneasily and Apollo grinned lazily at his twin. "Dad wants you all to know that we're having a beach day tomorrow." Artemis grinned as her brother whooped and Hermes smiled. "The demigods have been invited, but Chiron is only allowing the older ones to come, because of classes." She looked towards Percy as she said this and Percy nodded.

"What time?" Apollo leaned forward and rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"It's going to be all day, so starting around eight or nine, when the beach is warmed up a little." Artemis looked towards Percy as she spoke and Percy nodded in understanding.

"We'll be there." Apollo looked down at Percy with a raised eyebrow and Percy rolled her eyes.

"Yep." She confirmed, watching as the grin widened. Artemis watched Percy and Apollo interact in a sort of confused way. She'd never seen her brother act so freely.

Xxx

"See you tomorrow!" Hermes waved good night several hours later, leaving Apollo and Percy sitting in the living room.

"Is the floor really that comfortable?" Apollo questioned, holding out his hand towards her. Percy took it and Apollo pulled her up so fast, she fell forward.

"I've slept in much worse places." Percy grinned as he locked elbows with her and they walked towards the bedrooms. Apollo had been nice enough to give her a bedroom, instead of having her stay in the patients ward.

"Wake me up if you need anything, anything." He repeated the word, giving her a pointed look and Percy sighed.

"Hopefully I won't. Thank you again for last night." They stopped outside her bedroom and Apollo nodded.

"I'm here, Percy." He murmured "Please remember that." Percy nodded as he spoke and opened the door.

"Good night, Apollo." She sent him a smile over her shoulder and he grinned back. Once she was in her room, she let the wonder wash over her. The walls were painted a sky blue, while pictures of the ocean and sea shells hung all over. Apollo had made the room especially for her. The bedspread was pure white, but underneath were evening sky blue sheets that made the whole room go together. She quickly flipped off the lights and crawled under the covers.

Xxx

Percy yelped, flinging herself out of bed and breathing heavily. Again, she'd dreamed of the tortures of Tartarus. Running her hands through her hair, she contemplated finding Apollo. She decided to wait and see if she could fall back asleep.

She never did though, and after an hour of fear, she got up and quietly slipped out of the room. Apollo's was just down the hall and his door was cracked open. She knocked quietly and heard him shift.

"Come in." he had sat up slightly and Percy stood in the doorway, watching through the darkness as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you but-" she paused as he opened his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come here." He murmured. Percy crawled onto the large bed with him and he wrapped his arms around her. Both laid in the darkness, peaceful beside each other "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned. Percy shook her head and tucked it against his chest. Apollo stroked her hair and sighed. "Go to sleep." He murmured. His own words were punctured by the lolls of his own tiredness and both of them quickly fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	8. Stretched So Thin

Chapter 8-Stretched So Thin

Percy woke up early the next morning. The clock on Apollo's nightstand said 6:45 and she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. As she moved, Apollo began to wake up and she sat up, turning to look as he opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"Good morning." He mumbled, reaching his arms above his head and stretching before sitting up as well.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She murmured, watching as he swung his arms about a few times and yawned.

"You're fine, don't worry. I've got to wake up anyways to make sure the sun isn't set to the wrong speed or something." She stood and followed him out of the bedroom. Their bare feet padded against the hardwood floor as they entered the kitchen and Apollo pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and poured hot coffee into them. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well, you?" she questioned, he grinned for her answer and took a sip of coffee. She decided to test hers as well and grinned at the taste. It was like her mom's coffee, but also had a slight taste of chocolate chip cookies. "You put nectar in it?" she questioned, watching him carefully.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's barely enough to register in your body and plus, we have a long day ahead of us." She nodded, accepting his explanation.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Apollo nodded his head, but just as she was about to turn the corner he called out to her.

"You might as well wear whatever you're wearing to beach, because everybody will probably show up early anyways." He paused, then added "Aphrodite hooked up your closet so whatever you wish for will appear automatically; have fun!" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"This should be interesting." She murmured, entering her room and standing in front of the closet "Well, here goes nothing." She threw open the door and grinned unexpectedly. A knee length, bright orange and blue sundress hung beside a teal, fringed bikini top and grew swim shorts. "Thank you Aphrodite." She murmured, pulling the swimsuit and sundress on quickly.

"Let's go!" She flung open the door just as Apollo yelled this through the door. Apollo raised an eyebrow and she frowned.

"Got a problem?" she questioned, stepping into the hallway and turning towards him defensively.

"Nope!" He grinned and she rolled her eyes, leading the way down the hallway. "I've always seen you in jeans and a t-shirt or armor, this is a nice change."

"Don't get used to it." She muttered, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Apollo stepped to her side, handing her an apple as the two walked out of the palace.

Xxx

"Percy!" she was tackled by her cousin the moment they appeared on the beach. Percy landed heavily on the ground and thanked the gods the beach sand was soft. "Whoops, sorry." Percy rolled over and saw Thalia holding out her arm. Instead of taking it, Percy grabbed her leg and yanked it out from under her. "Ugh." Thalia landed on the ground beside her with a groan and Percy sat up, grinning.

"What just happened?" Apollo questioned, watching as Percy brushed herself off. Thalia slowly stood beside her, grumbling.

"Well, Thalia here decided to tackle me and I couldn't just let her get away with it." Percy wrapped her arm around her cousin and Thalia grinned at her.

"I will never understand demigods." Apollo muttered, running his hand through his hair and walking away.

"Trust me, none of us understand them." Percy answered, grinning and turned to give her cousin an actual hug.

"I heard what happened, I'm glad you're alright." Thalia murmured, before quieting her voice even more "Jason told me Hera threatened you." She pulled back and stared into Percy's eyes. Percy just smiled and raised an eyebrow, letting her cousin know without speaking.

"What are you two doing?" Jason called, standing next to Nico and the rest of the seven "The party's over here!" immediately someone answered from over by the gods.

"That's what you call a party?" Apollo called over, grinning at them. Hermes handed the god a bottle of water and they turned back to a volleyball game they'd been watching.

"hm, hot god or brother." Thalia mumbled in her ear. Percy turned towards her with a shocked expression.

"What? I'm window shopping." Thalia sighed and twisted her lips "I guess its brother, huh?"

"Actually, I'm choosing hot god." She mumbled back, ducking her head when Thalia looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What? We're friends."

"Uh huh." Thalia replied, disbelieving "I'm going to accept that answer, but only because I want water and my brother does not look like he has any." They began walking towards the volleyball game ad hallway there, the boys caught up to them.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jason questioned, wrapping an arm around each of them and letting them carry him.

"Oh we heard, but you had nothing to offer." Percy shrugged him off her shoulders as they came to the game.

"What?" Jason cried, coming back towards her. Thalia quickly made herself scarce, grinning to herself "I saved your life!"

"And I have saved your life many more times." Percy grinned as he gaped at her, trying to think of an answer. She yelped when he lunged at her and quickly knew it wasn't out of anger, just a friendly game of demigod tag.

"Hey!" Apollo jumped out of the way when she backed into him and she shouted an apology and she raced off, away from her cousin.

Percy and Jason chased each other around the beach, mostly avoiding the party. Thalia stood by Artemis as the two of them watched.

"I can't believe they used to loath each other." Thalia murmured, grinning as Jason almost caught Percy and she had to do a cartwheel away from him.

"It's amazing how wars can do that." Artemis looked over at her "It has to be one of the worst ways to make friends."

"It has some upsides as well." Thalia declared, watching her cousin and brother. "If she didn't have the seven, I think the grief would've killed her."

"She's keeping it locked up amazingly well." Artemis murmured "Although I'm sure at night, it still kills her."

"Reliving that place and the deaths of your loved ones over and over again?" Hades had been walking by and glanced at them "It's one of the worst tortures." And with that, he continued, skirting the two demigods.

"She's one of the most positive people I know, she lets nothing get her down for long." Thalia sighed "It's the reason some people think she is stupid, but Percy's one the smartest people I know."

"She is like my brother." Artemis answered, and Thalia glanced over at her "Trough everything, they look at the good side of things. They bottle up the anger and the hurt and save it for a rainy day."

"And then hope that rainy day never comes." Apollo had walked up to them without them noticing and Artemis jumped, hugging him once she got over her fright. "Rainy days are the worst." He murmured "Her storm is coming and when it does, who is going to provide her the safe haven to wait it out."

"I assume that is why she is living with you." Artemis answered, watching her brother carefully. Apollo's eyes followed Persephone as she raced around.

"There are many reasons sister." He ran his hand through his hair "She overuses herself. Stretches to the absolute limit."

"Welcome to the demigod life, Lord Apollo." Thalia answered, looking at her lady as she did so.

"No, I've never seen a demigod stretch so thin." He sighed "It's the fatal flaw and every enemy uses it against her."


	9. Tattling Like a Little Kid

Chapter 9- Tattling like a Little Kid

Break came almost an hour later. The gods all sat in a semicircle, watching as the demigods continued to play tag. Jason and Percy had dragged their friends into it and now powers were also being used.

"Owe!" They heard Percy yelp and winced as she jumped backwards, away from Jason. The game of tag wasn't quite tag anymore. It was everyone against everyone, more like war then anything.

"I tagged Percy, not you!" Jason yelped, turning towards his sister as she shocked him.

"If you haven't noticed, it's war now." She grinned and raced away, leaping over Piper, who had decide to charm speak her way into not getting tagged.

"Percy!" Nico raced up behind her, using the shadows to enhance his speed. Percy yelped and ducked, letting him plow over her and into the ground. Both demigods went flying, but Percy jumped up almost immediately. Jason was using her distraction against her and was now coming up on her left. She'd rolled half a dozen feet and now was less than ten feet away from the gods. Nico blocked one side and Jason blocked the other, thinking she had nowhere to go. Percy grinned and turned, studying the line of gods with determination, racing away from her cousins. The gods yelped and tried to move, but she barrel rolled over them, landing lightly on her feet as Jason and Nico skidded to a stop.

"I give up." Jason shook his head, grinning as he collapsed on the ground to catch his breath. Nico and Thalia quickly did the same and with that, the game was over.

Percy's breath was ragged as she sat down on the ground behind the gods. She couldn't remember a time when she last had run for so long, especially when it was all in a game.

 _"_ _Did you have fun"_ the voice came as a whisper in her mind and she stiffened, glancing around and ducking her head against her knees. _"Stupid girl,"_ now Percy knew who it was and she glanced at the goddess's back. _"You shouldn't be here. You're not one of us and you never will be."_ Her breath hitched and she stopped breathing, noticing that the wind and waves had stopped moving as well _"It's time for you to die."_ As the last word was said, a hellhound leapt out of the forest. Thalia screamed, having been watching Persephone idly. The gods scattered as the hellhound rolled through the crowd, dragging Percy along with it.

Percy would've been killed if she hadn't been preparing herself for the attack. In an instant, she had a death's grip on it with water. Jason, who had leapt to his feet, set a bolt of lightning straight into it. In an explosion, the hellhound turn to gold dust hanging in the air.

"Persephone!" Poseidon was at her side in an instant and Percy mumbled something, holding up a hand to stop him.

"I'm alright." She sat up and rested her head against her knees, feeling dizzy. To her right, she saw Jason doing the same, dark circles already forming under his eyes. "Jason?"

"I'm good." He called back, waving her off as Thalia sat down beside him.

"Dad-" Percy started, then stopped "Can you get the demigods back to camp?" she murmured, looking towards Hermes. The urgency in her eyes must have warned him, because immediately every demigod disappeared, except for her. "Dad, it was Hera." She murmured, looking at her father as he said this. Zeus stiffened and spun towards where his wife had been, only to find she was gone.

 _"_ _Tattling like a little kid."_ Percy sucked in a breath as she heard the words and the gods turned back to her. _"You realize I'm the queen, right?"_ and with that, Hera seized control of Percy. Instantly, Percy was choking, water spewed from her mouth, but it seemed that no matter how much came out, there was more.

"Percy!" Poseidon stared at her in horror as she choked. She could see him trying to control the water, but someone higher, most likely Oceanus, had control of it."

"Percy." Apollo fell to the ground in front of her and pulled her forward, holding her shoulders as she choked. The god of medicine looked towards his father in horror. Less water was coming out of her mouth now, but with it trickled blood and pain exploded in her chest as she tried to suck a breath in. "Easy, easy." Apollo wrapped an arm around her as she whimpered. Fear was evident on her face, this was different than anything she'd experienced before. The one thing that was supposed to help her, the one thing she didn't have to be afraid of had turned against her.

"Hera!" Percy dimly heard Zeus scream her name as thunder roared round them, but she couldn't focus any longer and leaned into Apollo. She heard the god shout something, the hands growing frenzied as her head met the sand and she was turned on her side. Faces flashed before her eyes, people came in and out of focus.

Xxx

"Percy." The name was sighed and she felt the bed shift beside her. It was Apollo, that's all she knew "Hera, she was sentenced to a thousand years in Tartarus for what she did to you." He sighed "It is not enough though, is it? Here you are, on the line between life and death ad there she is, able to rot away for a few years before coming back." He stopped for a few minutes and she could hear him breathing "You know, you started a revolution. When you were twelve and you spoke up for yourself. The gods decided start changing then and everything you've done has spurred us on." He stopped again and Percy tried to open her eyes. Only a sliver, but it was enough to see him sitting next to her, staring out the window. "And now we don't know if you'll come back or not. It seems the choice is up to you. Many think you'd be smart just to stop, with everything you've been through, the choice makes sense." He shuddered and she felt him take her hand "I want to urge you to live. I want you to see that not everything is bad." She could hear the truth in his voice and she struggled to move more.

"Okay." She whispered the word hoarsely and he jerked his head towards her. "I'll stay." It seemed to be the words between them and Apollo grinned, reaching down to stroke her cheek.

"Welcome back." She grinned as he said this and began to sit up "You lost a lot of blood, don't move too quickly." As he said this, she realized she wouldn't be able to sit up.

"I'm going to have to tell exactly what happened, aren't I?" she questioned, looking at him. Apollo nodded eyes sorrowful.

"It' late Persephone." He sighed and laid down beside her. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. It was becoming a habit for both of them, a habit neither wanted to break.

"Good night, Apollo." Percy murmured, lips brushing the cotton of his shirt. Apollo rubbed her shoulder.

"Good night, dear Persephone." He whispered back. Neither was able to sleep, not with morning so close and council so close. It was good just to lay there though, knowing that neither had to talk for the other to be comforted.


	10. I Love You

Chapter 10-

"So this is where you hide when on Olympus." Percy plopped down on the bench beside Dionysus and he started, shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the verge of dying" he questioned, watching as she twisted a flower between her fingers.

"I should be, but I'm not." She shrugged "Unlike popular belief, I didn't have a choice between life and death." She rolled her eyes and threw the flower down into the grass

"Oh, but you did." He countered quietly, watching her "You're fatal flaw just prevents you from making the obvious choice."

"Death is the obvious choice" she questioned, turning to look at him in confusion.

"For you, it is." He paused "You've been through a lot in your few years of life." Percy shook her head, grinning wryly at his comment.

"It's been more than a few for me." She sighed "To tell what Hera did will also be to tell what he did to me." She pulled a leg up to her chest and Dionysus turned to look at her.

"She used him as her anchor point into your brain, didn't she?" he questioned, sighing as she nodded. "This life is cruel to you."

"I'm not ready for the world to know what happened. The fear, it's so ingrained and I'm not ready."

"Persephone," Dionysus sighed and wrapped an arm around her "You are stronger the any god or demigod I know." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

"You know, if the demigods at camp knew you were so soft hearted, they'd overrun you in a heartbeat."

"Ah, so I guess it's best if they do not know, huh?" he grinned as she drew back. "Have you heard the Alice in Wonderland quote?"

"What?" she looked at him like he was absolutely crazy and Dionysus grinned.

"Let's just say it's an answer to the question that is ever spinning through your brain." He paused "You're mad. Bonkers. Off your head…But I'll tell you a secret…All the best people are." He paused and another voice spoke behind them.

"I personally like a different one." Apollo grinned at them "You are a terribly real thing in a terribly false world, and that, I believe, is why you are in so much pain." Dionysus stood as he walked up and Apollo nodded to him.

"Persephone, may I speak with you?" Apollo questioned, watching as Dionysus waved and walked away.

"Yeah?" she stood and he motioned for her to follow him.

"I've learned in my life that you never have as much time as you think you have." He sighed "The past few days have reminded me of that."

"Apollo-" she started.

"No, don't." he looked at her, begging her with his eyes "You see, I'm in love with you Persephone. I think I have been for a really long time, I just never realized it. I can't go on hiding from it and I know this may ruin our friendship, but I don't care because I don't want to live a life that's fake. I want it to be real, oh so real." She watched him as he said this and when the last word had been said, she stared into his eyes, watching the colors flicker anxiously within them. She knew what she was doing. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." She murmured, watching as a grin formed on his face and he smashed his lips to hers.

Xxx

They walked through the gardens, hands laced together as they talked with one another. Percy leaned her head against his shoulder and Apollo wrapped her hair around her shoulders.

"They're not going to let me live with you once they realize we're dating." She murmured as they stopped, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he set his on her waist.

"You're almost eighteen, right?" he questioned, watching as she nodded in reply. "We'll just wait until then, okay?" he rested his forehead against hers and Percy sighed, closing her eyes.

"I hate secrets." She murmured. Apollo kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Me too." He murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair. "It won't be for long." He murmured, eyeing the trees around them.

"We have a council to get too." Percy murmured after a few minutes. Apollo drew back a little and ducked his head, kissing her slowly.

"It's going to be alright. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." She sighed as he kissed her forehead before letting go. "Let's go."

Xxx

"Are you ready?" Dionysus had been excused from the council, allowing Hestia to take his place so that he could be with her.

"I don't know, I-" he stopped her before she could continue.

"Percy, it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you, we'll protect them. We'll protect you." He paused "Just start at the beginning and take as long as you need." His wife stood near them and she offered a warm smile.

"Don't worry Persephone." She murmured, rubbing the demigods shoulder. Percy nodded and jumped up and down a few times, unable to stand still. "Dionysus." His wife gave him a warning look and he nodded. She was telling him to not let them push her. The god already knew the council cared too much to do so.

"okay." She sighed and he nodded at her, pushing the door open and leading her into the chambers.

They'd made it so that each of the gods was in their human form, sitting at tables that formed a semicircle around two chairs in the middle. It was made to seem less intimidating and Percy thought it was very thoughtful of them.

Dionysus guided her to the chair with a hand on the small of her back. The moment the two were seated, Zeus addressed her.

"Speak the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth." He droned the words, knowing she wasn't going to blatantly lie to them.

And so it began. A long afternoon in which the secrets poured out and the gods listened carefully. At some point, Dionysus put a hand on her knee to stop it from shaking. Nobody had a dry eye by the time they reached how everything linked to Hera. Percy had a glazed look in her eyes, having described everything she had experienced. Reliving it all, it was as horrifying as the moment it happened.

 **More is hopefully (fingers crossed) coming tonight!**


	11. You Love Her

Chapter 11-

"Percy." Apollo wrapped his arms around her the moment they were in his temple. She choked and tears flowed heavily down her face. "Shh, it's alright." He rubbed her back and ran his hands through her hair.

"Too much." She sobbed the words and he gripped her tighter, cursing the demon who had forced her into this.

"Shh." He led her to the couch and rocked her gently. "I know. I know." It was a long time before she drifted off, her mind having been too overwhelmed and exhausted from the experience. Apollo shifted so that she was curled up in his lap. He reached for his book, looking for something to get his mind off everything that he'd heard.

It wasn't long before Artemis walked in. She froze when she saw the position they were in and Apollo closed the book, setting it down as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is she?" she didn't say anything else, as he nodded, shifting so that Percy's head was resting on his shoulder. "I've never seen you look at someone like that before." She murmured, watching as her brother looked down to make sure Percy was peaceful.

"I've never loved someone like this before." He sighed and slowly, ever so slowly, shifted Percy so that she was lying on the couch. Artemis quickly grabbed a pillow and put it under her head before following Apollo into the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway, where he could keep an eye on her and Artemis stood beside him.

"Apollo, they're going to kill you when they find out." He leaned against the door and sighed as she said this.

"Artemis, I'm never going to have another demigod child." He watched as she looked over at him in shock.

"You love her that much?" she paused "If you are telling the truth then-" she paused and looked over at Persephone, then at him. "She loves you too?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly and looked down at his hands. The two were now sitting in the doorway and Artemis reached forward to take his hand.

"I'll support you two when the time comes." She paused "I'm glad she had someone to make her happy, especially after-" she didn't finish, as she choked up. After several minutes, she began again "Please let her know that anytime she needs to get away, she can join the hunt. She doesn't have to take the oath or anything, just let her know, okay?" Apollo nodded and Artemis stood up, leaning down to kiss her brother's cheek. "I'm happy you've finally found someone, Apollo." She murmured, before walking out of the temple.

Apollo sat in the doorway for a few minutes before standing up and heading back to the couch, a soft smile on his face. Sitting down, he felt Percy stir next to him.

"Hey." He murmured, watching her sit up. Percy smiled at him softly, eyes still dark from her experience.

"Hey." She leaned forward and kissed him and Apollo chuckled, stroking her cheek. They sat in silence for a minute, just watching each other.

"Do you want to go do something?" he questioned, watching as she shrugged. "Come on," he stood and held out a hand for her to take "I know a place you might like."


	12. Storm

Chapter 12-

The days continued on like that, Apollo took Persephone to wild and exciting places that kept the rainy days away for both of them. The gods took note of the two spending more time together, but didn't think too much into it, which was a good thing since Persephone hadn't yet turned of age.

"What's going on between you and Apollo?" Percy was sitting down in her father's underground palace, spending time with her half-brother, Triton, when the question came up.

"What do you mean going on?" she questioned, frowning. "We're friends, Triton." Her brother snickered and shook his head.

"Percy," he sighed and set the map he'd been studying down. The two had become close over the weeks she'd spent on Olympus and could now consider each other friends. He gave her a very pointed look and she growled, looking around the make sure nobody was around.

"If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else, okay?" she questioned, fear in her eyes. Triton grimaced, but nodded his head "We're dating."

"Percy," he groaned and moved closer to her so to keep his voice down "He's going to hurt you."

"Triton, I don't know if he will or not, but I love him and I'm willing to take that chance." She watched as he struggled for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't want to see you hurt." He murmured, watching as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"If I do, you can be the first to say I told you so." She sighed and he glared at her.

"I would never." He sighed "Although I really don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces."

"Well, you can just leave them," she sighed "I'm already crazy so if I suddenly become depressed, I don't think anybody would notice."

"Nobody else knows?" he questioned, watching as she shrugged and shook her head.

"Not unless Apollo told someone and he hasn't told me if he has." She sighed again and Triton twitched his lips.

"Well," he shrugged "I'm glad you're happy." He grinned and so did she. "It's late and a storm is rolling in, are you staying here tonight?"

"I probably should." Percy sighed, stiffening at the thought of nightmares. "I'll iris message Apollo and let him know." She turned and Triton handed her a drachma before leaving so that she had some privacy.

"Hey!" he grinned enthusiastically at her and Percy smiled back. "What's up?" It looked like Hermes was there, so she kept things formal.

"I wanted to ask if I could stay the night down here. A storm is coming and it doesn't sound safe to come back to the surface." She watched him frown and continued "I'll be fine for one night." She offered. Hermes was watching her from the corner of the screen and she bowed her head towards him.

"Yeah, that'll be find. Try to be back as soon as possible though, okay?" Apollo questioned, watching her carefully. Percy rolled her eyes and saluted him with a grin before swiping her hand through the message.

Xxx

"Can't sleep?" Amphitrite came up and sat beside her in the throne room. Percy shrugged and stared out the window at the swirling sea. Greek fire lit the courtyard and she could see the anger in the waves.

"No, what's going on?" she questioned, waving her hand towards the sea. Amphitrite sighed and shook her head.

"Sometimes the ocean acts on its own accord. Usually something is about to happen when it does this. It's like the universe warning us of danger." Amphitrite looked over and Percy grimaced.

"Do you have any idea of what is coming?" she questioned, looking over at the lady. Amphitrite shrugged.

"No, but it probably has something to do with the sea and it'll affect all of us." Amphitrite wrapped her arm around Percy "Just know that we'll stick together through it."

Xxx

"This storm is lasting forever!" Percy groaned and threw herself on the floor. Triton laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Triton grinned "You can get back to your boyfriend then." He said this in an undertone and she smacked his stomach. Triton groaned and Percy hissed at him.

"You deserved that."

"You're right." He mumbled, "But it doesn't hurt any less." Poseidon walked in as he said this and raised an eyebrow at them.

"You can go back to Apollo's now." He turned towards Percy. She shot up and looked expectantly towards Triton, who groaned and held out his hand. As soon as she took it, the two had flashed away.

"Well, I didn't think she'd be that excited." Poseidon shook his head and wandered over to his throne.

Xxx

Percy closed the door softly behind her, expecting Apollo to be asleep. Instead, she found him sitting on the couch with the t.v. on. He was idly flipping through channels and Percy sat down, straddling his legs as she kissed him.

"I missed you." He murmured, looking into her eyes as she pulled away. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her towards him.

"I missed you too." She murmured against his lips, smiling. "I love you." She turned and leaned her head against his shoulder, looking at the t.v. "What are you watching?" she questioned, eyeing the show. It was some comedy and Apollo kissed her temple.

"Nothing. I was waiting for you to get home." She smiled as he shut the t.v off the two headed to bed. Percy hadn't been in her room more then to get clothes each morning and night. She went in and changed into her pajamas, a light blue tie died tank top and black shorts.

She padded down the hall and pushed Apollo's door open. She could hear his shower going, so she laid down on the soft, tan sheet, pulling the blue bedspread up around her shoulders. She was almost asleep when she heard the shower click off and a few minutes later the bed shifted and Apollo laid down next to her.

"Goodnight." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. Percy turned towards him and mumbled the same and then she was asleep.


	13. Rumor

Chapter 13-

Percy had Apollo drop her off at camp the next morning. It was about time she stopped in to make sure everything was alright and to brush up on her swordsmanship.

"Good morning Persephone." Dionysus gestured towards the chair across from him. Chiron smiled at her, but continued reading his book, so Percy turned to him.

"Anything exciting happen?" she questioned, watching as Dionysus shrugged and murmured something to the cards in his hand.

"No, a few of Hermes kids decided to teach themselves ow to barrel role, I wonder where they got that idea." He smirked at her "A few were in the infirmary with broken noses, but other than that, nothing more than bruises." He sighed and set his hand of cars down. "Your father thinks something is coming, so I suggest you try and spend more time down here. If it's bad and it happens here, we need you."

"Understandable." She murmured, looking around. "I'm going to go practice." She stood up and Dionysus nodded.

"Have fun, please don't injure yourself." He called as she trotted down the steps, she turned and gave him a thumbs up before racing off to the swords arena.

"She does realize she'd get more help from the gods at swords then here, right?" Chiron questioned, looking up from his book. Dionysus grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"It has never come up." He stood and stretched "Are you suggesting I go practice?" he questioned, glaring at the centaur.

"I'm merely suggesting that you go and see how good she is." Chiron flipped a page in his book and Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"I'll go help." He grumbled, rolling his eyes and walking down the steps. "I probably such by the way."

"Eh," Chiron shrugged his shoulders "You used to be quite good. It's like riding a bike, I believe." Dionysus waved him off and followed the path Persephone had taken.

xxx

"Wait, you're here to teach me?" Percy questioned "You're actually teaching something?" she mocked.

"Ha, now let me see your stance." Dionysus gestured towards her, circling as she took on a traditionally Greek stance. "Not too bad, although you have adapted it mildly to roman." He shrugged "Not that it matters." He sighed and a sword appeared in his hand "Alright, go!"

Xxx

Percy and Dionysus walked out of the arena over two hours later. Both were covered in sweat, had some form of injury, and were limping.

"Thank you!" they stopped by the cabins and Percy grinned as Dionysus nodded.

"No problem, we can do it each time you come down, if you want." He paused "As long as you spend more time here."

"I think I could fit it into my schedule." She grinned as he rolled his eyes and waved good bye.

Xxx

Percy sat eating at Poseidon's table when it happened. One moment everybody was talking over each other, the next complete silence. Percy turned slowly and watched as Rachel walked towards her, an eerie green glow in her eyes. _Crap._ She thought as Rachel stopped in front of her.

"You shall travel alone to the place of your mares and face the fears that are worse than death." It wasn't anything like the ones she had before, but this terrified her much, much more then any of the others. Rachel collapses and Percy barely caught her, quickly setting her on the ground and striding out of the dinner pavilion.

"Call on the gods." Chiron turned towards Dionysus in sorrow "We're sending a demigod to her death. Dionysus slammed his hand against the table, anger evident in his eyes as he strode quickly out. "Everyone continue eating as usual!" Chiron declared, voice shaking.

Xxx

"Persephone!" Dionysus called her name as he tried to catch up, but all he got was a door slammed in his face as she entered Poseidon's cabin. He turned with a sigh and sat down on the steps, using his mind to call upon the Olympians.

"What's going on?" Zeus questioned, arriving first. The others appeared right behind him and Poseidon pushed his way to stand beside his brother.

"Another prophecy has been spoken." Dionysus answered, looking towards the cabin before turning back to the council.

"To who and what did it say?" Apollo questioned worriedly, wondering why they had met in front of Poseidon's cabin.

"Persephone Jackson," gasps as Dionysus said this, then he continued "You shall travel alone to the place of your mares and face the fears that are worse than death."

"No." Poseidon trotted up the steps and tried to open the door, "Percy, open this door." He called, knocking. The gods waited patiently, but the door didn't open. Apollo stepped forward, but Artemis pulled him back, holding onto his arm to warn him against it.

"Here, let me." Nico had walked up and was watching as they tried in vain to get Percy to open the door. Poseidon stepped aside and Nico nodded to him in thanks.

"Percy, it's me." He sighed "Open up." No answer "Percy, I've been there too, you know." He leaned his head against the door as the gods behind him murmured, wondering if what he said was true. "Percy, please." He used a pleading tone and this time it got an answer, the lock clicked and Nico shoved his way in. Poseidon jumped forward to follow, but the lock clicked back into place before he could shove the door open.

"Damn." Hermes muttered, raising an eyebrow "She's mad." Artemis shot him a death glare and it was Apollo's turn to hold her back.

"Really? Wouldn't you be mad if you were heading to the worst place on earth?" she growled, glaring at him.

Xxx

"Why?" Percy turned towards him, eyes wide as she sat curled up in the corner. "Why do I have to go back?" it was dark in the cabin and Nico switched on a lamp, letting the light illuminate his cousin.

"I don't know." He knelt before her and noticed the pen gripped in her hands "Just get in and get out." He muttered, reaching out to hug her.

"I'll need a ride out. It won't be that simple, Nico." She shuddered and he sat down, reaching forward so his hands gripped her hands.

"Hey, I can't promise that nothing is going to happen, but I can promise that we'll all be here when you get back."

"Nico-" she looked up at him and he sat forward, wrapping his arms around his cousin as she continued to shudder violently.

"I can pack." The floor creaked lightly and Triton came into view. "The back door was unlocked and since it's connected to the dock-" he didn't continue and shrugged. "What'll you need?" he watched his sister, but Nico answered.

"Those extra heavy jeans in the top drawer, one shirt, one sweatshirt, as many of those energy bars as you can fit, two bottles of nectar, and two bags of ambrosia." He directed. Triton raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. Nico watched him pack and eventually, everything was in the book bag.

"Okay, packed." Triton turned towards them and set the book bag on the bed. "What next." Percy shrugged out of Nico's arms and stood up, blinking quickly and sighing. Nico watched for a moment before sinking into the shadows.

Percy grabbed a pair of combat boots off the bed and pulled them on, lacing them up slowly and tightly. Triton sat down on a bunk across from her and watched for a minute.

"Can you grab me the breastplate in the closet and the leather gloves?" she questioned, watching as he opened the closet door slowly.

"These?" he handed her the gloves and she nodded her thanks, stuffing them in the book bag. "How's this going to protect you?" he pulled an old, thick leather breastplate from the closet and Percy grinned.

"I'll have more freedom of movement with that on." She tied her boot and stood, jumping up and down a few times to test them before reaching for the armor. She pulled the armor on, buckling it over her shoulders and tightening the lacing on the sides. "Trust me, bulky armor will kill you in that place." She swung her arms around and twisted and bent, testing the plate. It bent slightly with her and she nodded in acceptance. "Okay." She braided her hair quickly down her back and nodded towards him. "Will you pass me three water bottles?" he did so and she made sure they were topped off before stuffing them into the overflowing back pack. "I'll dump most of this stuff along the way." She stuffed her pen into her pocket and nodded.

"That's it?" he questioned, watching her in surprise. Percy raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Always ready to move out in a moment's notice." She looked around the room and sighed. "I'll be back." It seemed she was more saying this to herself, but Triton nodded in agreement.

Xxx

"Percy?" she stepped out of the cabin and Triton followed her slowly. Poseidon stepped towards her and she raised an eyebrow.

"It's a quest dad." She grumbled as he hugged her. The gods noticed that she gripped him tightly though and Poseidon kissed the top of her head.

"Be careful." He murmured, pulling back. A short nicker sounded beside her and Percy turned to stroke the beautiful face of her pegasus, Blackjack.

"You ready?" she questioned, watching as he shook out his mane in reply. That was the good thing about Blackjack, he was always there.

"Breast plate. Water. Ambrosia, Nectar. Anaklusmos. Gloves. Shirt. Pants. Energy bars." She seemed to be going through a mental checklist "Yep, good!" she turned and said this to Dionysus and it took them a moment to realize it was a normal routine.

"Stay low, go fast. Kill first, die last." Dionysus said the first sentence and Percy joined in on the second.

"One shot, one kill. Not luck. All skill." She grinned as he let her finish. Dionysus watched her for a second, then pulled her into a hug.

He kissed her forehead, the spoke softly "Remember that when you're in the depths." Percy nodded and Dionysus let her go. Jason stepped forward next, lips twitching into a smile.

"Where and when can I expect you?" he questioned, hugging her tightly.

"Arachne's den, three weeks from today." He looked into her eyes and nodded softly.

"Go kick some devil's ass." He clapped her on the shoulder and walked away. The gods didn't question his term, as the devil was VERY real. It came as a beauty, but was your worst fear. Persephone would most likely meet it in Tartarus.

Blackjack stepped to her side, signaling that it was time to go _"Boss."_ He just said the one word as he nudged her. She scratched his neck, then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" Apollo tried to grin, but failed. Percy turned towards him and he studied her.

"No." Percy stated, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Sharp gasps surrounded them, but Percy didn't pull back as Apollo rested his forehead against hers.

"Come back to me." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. Percy dragged in everything she could sense. The way it felt to kiss him, to be in his arms, the safety.

"Just three weeks, Apollo." She smiled softly and he nodded, kissing her forehead as she pulled away. In one smooth motion, she pulled herself up onto Blackjack's back. "You ready to dance?" she questioned, looking down between Blackjack's ears. He flickered them back to her, then flung himself into the air, spreading his wings out and flapping them hard to get momentum

 _"_ _Into the devil's lair you shall fly."_ Beside them, a deep, black Pegasus appeared. Percy knew instantly it was her brother and grinned.

"About time you showed up. Everyone's been saying you died in the giant's war." She called, watching as he shook his head angrily.

 _"_ _Funny! I could say the same for you!"_ he paused as she frowned, then continued " _You'll have the advantage, Persephone. There's a rumor going around that you're dead."_

"There's always a rumor that I'm dead." She murmured, then "Well, I don't plan on dying, so I'll see you when I get out."

 _"_ _Good luck, little sister. I'd hate to see you succumb to that treacherous place."_ And with that, he was took a sharp turn and disappeared into the clouds surrounding them.


	14. Letter From a Traitor

Chapter 14-

 _"_ _Persephone."_ The voices had been calling her name for days and Percy was getting really sick of it. What was she even doing down there, the quest hadn't given her a certain task. Percy growled in frustration as she hit yet another dead end.

"This is torture in itself." She muttered, knowing the gods were watching her. "I am seriously about to start cussing." She yelped as acid fell from the rocks above her and burned down her arm. "Owe!" she jumped backwards as more fell and almost stepped into a man eating plant. "Seriously!" she cussed and shook her head, deciding to backtrack and climb the dead end so she could get above the cavernous path.

"You look like you're having fun down there." A voice made her jump and almost fall off the wall, she grabbed hold of the rock tighter and glared up.

"Damason." She rolled her eyes "I'd say it's nice to see you, but under the circumstances-" she began climbing again and he muttered something back.

"Here, grab the rope. I'll pull you up." A rope dropped down and she stared at it for a moment.

"Seriously?" she looked up and he raised an eyebrow as if wondering why she had questioned him. "Alright." She grabbed hold of the rope and wrapped it around her hands a few times before dropping all her weight onto it. "Thank you!" she declared, pulling herself over the edge and letting go of the rope.

"No problem." He sat back and she studied him, waiting to find out why he was there "I got an iris message from Hades saying you were down here."

"Right. Did he tell you that the quest is to come here and do nothing until I'm given more instruction?" she questioned, watching as he grinned and stood. Damason held out a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I figure it's been about a week since you began and you're running low on food." They walked beside each other and Percy sighed.

"I ditched almost everything when I got here." She motioned to her clothes "I just threw the extra shirt and sweatshirt on, ate as much as I could, and took a bottle of nectar with me."

"Smart." He murmured, looking down at her "Traveling light is best. Looks like you ditched your breast plate too." He raised an eyebrow and Percy shook her head.

"No, got in a fight with some creature that spit acid. It was melting so I took it off." She paused "I'm thinking of becoming a tour guide down here, what do you think?" she questioned, watching as he cracked a smile.

"Not with the way you've been wandering around." He swung his arms around and glanced up at the ceiling of the pit. It was made of fire and every once in a while, that fire fell.

"I've been avoiding the depths, but I think that's where I've got to go." She murmured, seeing his house in the distance.

"Down with the titans and exiled gods and beasts of darkness." He raised an eyebrow and whistled. "You won't last a day."

"Then I guess it'll be better the wandering around up here." She paused "Anthony and I were able to skirt it last time and it still gives me nightmares. Going in-" she shuddered and knelt to pull off her combat boots as they reached his back door.

"Going in will be setting yourself up for the worst things imaginable. Of course, that's what the prophecy wants you to do." Iapetus opened the door and Percy grinned at him.

"Good to see you too, Iapetus." She used his real name and he nodded at her, stepping aside so the two could go in.

"Well, I'd say the same, but truthfully, it's not good to see you Persephone." He paused "How in Tartarus are you going to get out?" he growled, sitting down at the table.

"Do I look like I've planned that far ahead?" she questioned, watching as he glared at her. "I just need to get this over with." She murmured, glancing down at her hands.

"This place wasn't made for demigods." Iapetus glared off into the corner and Percy had a feeling he knew that the gods were watching and where the 'cameras' were.

"Do I look like the kid who came here for fame?" she questioned, smirking as Damason snorted, grinning at her.

"Eat." He put a bowl of stew in front of her and sat down, shaking his head. Iapetus stood up and wandered out of the room.

"I have something for you." He grumbled. It sounded like he was digging around for something and Damason smacked her shoulder when she went to turn towards him. He gestured towards the bowl and she rolled her eyes, taking a bite. "Here we are." Iapetus came back out with an old pair of flying shoes.

"What?" she took them slowly and he sat down across from her.

"Luke was himself sometimes and came to visit quite often. He had seen the future through Kronos's eyes and knew you'd be here eventually."

"Are you serious?" she questioned, taking the shoes and smiling softly. Damason rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"We didn't give you them last time because he specifically said 'when she comes alone.'" He paused "There's a note inside." With that, he stood up and left. Damason watched her for a moment.

"Don't forget to eat your food. I'll be back in a few minutes with some more stuff." She didn't question him, having already unfolded the letter.

Persephone Jackson,

Isn't it amazing how the game remains the same? How we're all stuck on different levels, but we deal with the same devils? I know what they say. They say I'm a traitor. Once, maybe I was. Who knows, I could still be, but I know I did what I had to do. My fate was to die so that you'd live.

I once met a girl who was wise. Oh, so wise. She was a phoenix, wary of the flames, but she knew the exact way she would rise again, because the phoenix rises from the ashes more beautiful than before.

Persephone, I have so much to tell you and only a limited space. If only we could have an afternoon to talk, I'd tell you of the future planned for you. I want you to know something I have learned from the depths of Tartarus. Monsters have nightmares too.

You're being forced to play a game you have no chance of winning. Eventually we all die. Mortals die and immortals fade, it is the way of life. Percy, you're the type of kid whose blood runs renegade. Stay that way.

Darling, everything's on fire and the demons are running for cover, because the phoenix is rising from the ashes and she is filled with light, with beauty, with the flames of every wrong doing.

Now, do you remember the childhood stories, where the heroes stayed alive until the very end? Well, I've learned that the heroes did die, they just took longer to do so.

You were always like a little sister to me. I would've protected you, had it benefited you in the long run. Look at you now though, a great swordsman with an impossible quest. Remember, when you're surrounded, you can attack from any direction.

Watch yourself, little girl, you're swimming in the deep end now…

Love your big brother,

Luke Castellan

To any normal person, the letter would've been complete nonsense, but she knew he was writing enough so that nobody would bother pulling out the message he'd hidden within it. The game is to stay alive. She grinned and shook her head. Always Luke who would state the obvious. _Stay alive, got it._ She thought wryly, thinking of the boy who had always pushed her to her limits.

xxx

"You are certifiably insane." Damason muttered, handing her the breast plate and helmet. Percy grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm supposed to face my biggest fears." Her hands were shaking and Damason just nodded, knowing she was trying to stay lighthearted about the entire thing. "I pulled several different messages out of Luke's letter, I think I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah?" Damason questioned wryly, "You trusting the traitor now?" she glared at him, but knew he was just messing around.

"Maybe!" she shrugged and threw the helmet on, swinging Riptide at him playfully "I'll see you in a week!" with that, she took off at a sprint, jumping over a dead tree and disappearing into the fog. Damason had no idea what was wrong with her, but he knew one thing. She was on the verge of becoming insane.


	15. Overwhelmed

Chapter 15-

"Into the depths I go." She looked down at the winding staircase leading into darkness and suppressed the fear that shook her to the bones. Kronos was down there. Hera was down there. Every monster she'd ever killed was down there. Percy shook her head quickly, shaking the thoughts away. "The game is to stay alive." She grinned quietly to herself and began the long descent.

Xxx

"Have you no fear?" the voice came from the darkness surrounding her and Percy swung around only to see darkness.

"Who are you?" she growled, pivoting slowly around as chuckling surrounded her.

"I am everything that surrounds you. I am the pit itself, Persephone Jackson." The voice paused then boomed "I am Tartarus."

"Wow, I could almost take Zeus's title as king of dramatics away and give it to you." She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. Luke had said the key was to survive, so she had decided to kick out all the irrational fear inside of her.

"What did you say?' the pit roared at her as she raced down the steps. Percy grinned, and took them two at a time, knowing that Luke must have done the same thing, only he would've had backbiter in his hand.

"Cut the crap Tartarus." She groaned "What am I here for?" she questioned, coming to a stop in the deepest part of the pit. Silence surrounded her, then deep chuckling as Greek fire lit her surroundings and a throne made of lava appeared.

"Never in my many years have I had someone speak in such a way to me." He roared with laughter and Percy tilted her head, wondering how she'd ended up in his throne room. "You have nightmares of my pit, do you not?" he questioned, watching her carefully "Then where is your fear?"

"My fear is not for the pit itself but of my family and friends having to experience it." She walked towards him, Riptide in pen form in her hand.

"You will face unimaginable things in your journey to the bottom." He watched as she tilted her head to look at him "I may be the king here, but I do not control half of what is down there. Nobody can and nobody ever will."  
"Sounds like a challenge." She raised her chin in defiance and he roared with laughter. The walls around them shook and his long, black hair covered his face.

"You demigod are a form of entertainment in itself. Try if you want, but don't expect to get anywhere." He waved her along through a pair of dark wooden doors and she paused beside them "Take a torch." He warned, watching as she lifted one off the wall and saluted him. Once she was out of sight, he began chuckling again "You gods have spitfire on your hands."

"I think the proper term would be phoenix." A voice called from the shadows. Out stepped a blonde man with fiery eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tartarus warned "You've been dead several years."

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't die on her journey." The man rolled his eyes "Do not worry, I won't kill your entertainment."

"You defy the laws, boy." Tartarus glared at him and he shrugged, hooking his fingers in his belt loops.

"What must I do to pass through?" He gestured towards the doors and Tartarus twitched his lips, thinking slowly.

"I think I shall keep you here." He murmured "You are afraid she will die before she can reach her destination."

"Her destination is her destiny, Lord Tartarus. Do not forget that I have seen your end." The man growled eyes glowing brightly. Tartarus watched him, unamused.

"You have seen my end and I have seen yours." Tartarus shrugged "I have no need to know mine."

Xxx

Percy ducked under a dead tree and slinked forward quietly. Fear crept under her skin as voices began to come to her.

"Demigod, close by." A hoarse voice called to a friend. Percy stiffened and sucked in a deep breath, slowing her hammering heart as the air stung her chest.

"Where?" another voice answered, coming closer to her. Percy could hear them sniffing the air and her eyes widened in surprise. They were cyclops.

"Here!" Percy yelped as one came up behind her and raced off. She could feel their feet pounding the ground behind her and sped up, sliding under the dead tree and turning towards a dead forest, hoping it would slow them down.

"Shit!" Anaklusmos came to life in a vibrant spark as monsters swarmed out of the forest. She spun and sidestepped as one of the cyclops came racing by. Monster dust surrounded her, creating a deep fog. She couldn't turn without killing a monster, that's how many there were.

Persephone fought for minutes. Then then the minutes turned to hours and she began to slow down. She got hit more. Venom made its way into her system and her vision began to tunnel. A cyclops smashed his fist into her face and Percy went down. Riptide skidded across the ground and she crawled towards it desperately, yelping as a foot smashed into her back. Instantly, monsters were on top of her. Percy felt her skin rip alone her arms and legs, knives dug into her back and stomach as someone continuously stabbed her.

"Hey!" Percy was curled up into a tight ball when she heard the voice. "Stop!" The monsters scattered around her and she shuddered, trying to get up, she dragged herself along the ground. "Percy, hey it's alright." A hand touched her shoulder and she spun towards it, trying to swing her arm.

"Luke?" she murmured the name and the hand on her shoulder gentled.

"Did you get my letter?" he questioned lightly, pulling on one of her arms. Percy yelped and he grimaced.

"Yeah." She writhed as he pulled off his shirt and pressed it against the wounds in her stomach.

"Easy," he murmured, grabbing her book back and pulling the sweatshirt out. He tied it around her waist, tying it tightly. "You're not following my advice very well." He growled, pulling her up into his arms and standing up.

"How are you alive?" she moaned as he tripped on the rocks and he sighed.

"When Kronos possessed me, he had to turn my body immortal. Part of my soul remained mortal, going to the underworld and the other part came here." She groaned again and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She murmured, shivering. Luke nodded his head and looked down at her face. It had a pasty sheen to it and he forced himself to walk faster.

"Stay with me Persephone." He shook her and she winced, opening her eyes. Percy murmured something and Luke began to jog, not bothering to worry about jostling her. "Rhea!" he screamed the name as he slammed his back into a large house's door. It busted open and he turned to find the Titaness run into the room.

"My gods." She quickly swept everything off the table as she stared at the girl in shock. "What happened?"

"Some monsters decided to get revenge." Luke set her down and Rhea glanced at him "She's Persephone Jackson."

"The girl who defeated my husband?" Rhea grabbed a pot and turned on the old, rusty stove. "Hold her head, will you?"

"Yeah, that's her." Luke stationed himself over Percy's head and Rhea peeled away the sweatshirt, cursing softly.

"This is bad." She murmured "Very, very bad." She grabbed a pair of scissors off the counter and cut the girl's shirt away.

"She's on a quest, the gods can't help." Luke held Percy's head still as Rhea pulled the pan off the stove. The water steamed as she pulled a washcloth out of it and she looked up at Luke, making sure he was ready.

Percy screamed as the boiling hot water touched the claw marks along her arms.

"Hold her!" Rhea, grabbed the girl's arm and looked up as a titan strode in. "Oceanus, you must help."

"Who is she?" Oceanus stepped forward and gasped as he saw Percy's face "That's Poseidon's daughter." He raised his hands up and began backing up, as if to say _I can't touch her_.

"I'm sure my son would be angrier over you letting his daughter die then by helping her." Rhea growled, backing up as Luke rested his entire body weight on Percy, holding her down.

"The venom is taking affect!" Luke cried, trying to hold Percy still as her body seized. "She's having a seizure!" he looked towards Oceanus and the titan stepped forward to steady the girl's head. Bloody foam dripped from her mouth and he grimaced.

"I need nectar." Rhea ran to a cabinet and rummaged through it, bringing out a bottle and a syringe. "I hope this works." She sighed and sucked the nectar into the syringe before hooking a needle onto the end.

"What are you doing?" Luke watched as she flicked it a few times before turning towards him.

"I'm shooting nectar into her veins in the hopes that it'll heal her faster." Rhea stepped forward and rubbed Persephone's arm, looking for a vein. Quickly, she shot the nectar into the girl and turned to watch her face.


	16. It's Funny

Chapter 16-

Its funny how a person can pretend everything is fine when really, it isn't. It's also funny how a person can pretend to be something they're not.

Persephone had learned a lot in her seventeen years of life. One thing was that you don't give a person trust twice. Once was enough. If they broke it, then you can be acquaintances, nothing more.

Luke was trying. Percy could see that. She could also see that this was a side of Luke she'd never want to see again. It was easy to see that this was the side that had turned to Kronos. Luke was trusting and ambitious and being ambitious made him mean and volatile. Luke could probably also feel it and it was what made him have the darkness around him all the time. He was trying to escape from his past in a place that brought the past to light.

"It's good he stays with us." Rhea murmured softly, looking towards the girl with a knowing look. Percy sat in a chair and looked out the window, watching her friend train.

"Yes, it is." Percy sighed and shook her head as Oceanus walked in.

"Are you healing alright?" he questioned, grabbing a couple of water bottles out of the fridge and handing her one.

"Yeah." Percy rubbed her head tiredly and Rhea smiled at her "I'm going to call off this quest."

"Has a demigod ever done that before?" Oceanus sat down across from her and Percy turned away from the window.

"No, but it's time we start doing it." She paused "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing down here, Oceanus. I have a feeling it was a scheme made b Hera."

"It could very well be." Rhea answered "That girl has some of her father's spirit, and not in a good way." She sat down next to Oceanus and watched her granddaughter closely.

"This quest has taught me a few things though." Percy grinned softly and looked up as they gave her questioning looks "I'm going to become a god when I get back and help change some of the laws." She paused "We can't have good titans down here and bad titans out there. The roles have been reversed from what originally was planned and I plan on destroying this place."

"Why?" Oceanus questioned, watching a she shrugged and turned back towards the window.

"It is time someone called for change. I believe in second chances and although I believe that Luke is very different from the one I knew, he is also very much the same." She shook her head, eyes sad. "The dead here deserve peace and the living deserve a second chance."

"So, you didn't come here for nothing." Rhea commented, smiling as Percy ducked her head.

"You travel alone to the place of your mares and face the fears worse than death." Percy mused. Oceanus straightened as she said this "I wonder if my fears are giving you guys a second chance."

"Why would that be?" Oceanus questioned, taking a drink of water.

"I have a habit of trusting people, then them breaking that trust." Percy answered, looking towards Luke "I think what it means is trusting some people again."

"Your fatal flaw is loyalty, it makes sense." Oceanus answered, tracing a line in the table. "Walk with me, will you?" he questioned.

"Sure." She stood up and glanced over at Rhea, but the Titaness was already distracted by something on the floor.

They walked far before Oceanus even thought about speaking. Percy studied the landscape around them as an uneasy feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Persephone, you have to leave as soon as you can." He growled, turning towards her suddenly. Percy took a skipped step back and his face tightened. "I understand that you want to give some of us a second chance, but we took our one chance and failed. You cannot begin to imagine what the world was like when we ruled." He sighed "Persephone, you are to be a great leader someday. Learn from our mistakes, but do not dwell on the past."

"Exactly Oceanus." She took a step forward and he frowned "Take your own advice, titan." She growled, spinning around and heading back towards Rhea's cabin. Suddenly, she heard chuckling behind her.

"Persephone, go!" she heard Oceanus yell and spun to face him. "Run!" he screamed at her as figures with billowing capes began to make their way towards her. She did as he asked and ran. The stitches in her side tore as she slid down a hill. She was purposefully running away from Rhea and Luke. She didn't want to cause trouble for them, so instead of running towards safety, she ran towards the deeper pits.

Xxx

She didn't stop for what felt like hours. Every time she glanced behind her, the caped beings were still following her, they neither fell back nor gained ground on her.

"On orders of the king, we demand that you stop!" the voice was raspy and filled with death. Persephone's limbs all stopped moving and she fell forward, skidding across the ground. Inwardly, she struggled against the golden bonds that had begun to wrap themselves around her brain. This was Kronos's doing.

"You're right, Persephone." The sand spun around, building up until the titan of time rose from the shores of the three rivers.

"Let me go." She hissed, wanting to lunge at him, but only managing a small finger twitch.

"Now, where would the fun in that be?" he knelt down beside her and stroked a finger along her cheek, making Percy hiss and shift away. "Bind her and bring her to my castle." He declared, standing up and walking away. As he did so, Percy focused on what he looked like. Dark hair and golden eyes made a stark contrast for the form he had taken last shed seen him. Of course, then, he'd held hostage a stolen body.

"Let me go." She struggled viciously against the guards that surrounded her, but since there were so many of them, they were able to hold her down and bind her arms behind her back.

"Walk." They jabbed their swords into her back and she had no choice but to follow the titan king.

Xxx

They had walked a downhill path for almost two hours before they reached a huge castle. It looked exactly like the villain's castle in Disney movies, with dark clouds circling the towers and a moat surrounding it.

"And here I thought that was all a stereotype." She sighed and shook her head mockingly. A sword jabbed her in the back of the neck and she raised her eyebrows, leaping sideways in a vain attempt to get out. She swung her feet towards them as they leapt towards her and she screeched like a banshee as she knocked out several of them with her crazy act of defiance. Squirming, she gasped as one of them punched her in the back of the head and she saw stars.

"You're only making it worse for herself." The voice growled, sounding like a wolf's growl.

"I'm going to kill you." She knocked backwards into him, but his arms remained tight around her and she gasped as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Quit it." He growled, shoving her through the doors. Percy fought harder as he pushed her towards Kronos's throne.

"Hang her there." He called, bored, pointing towards the wall across from them, where bloody chains were hooked into it. Percy scrambled backwards and the guy behind her picked her up around the neck and carried her towards it. Couldn't he sense her fear? Or could he not sense anything?

"You are the girl who has destroyed armies and yet, you cannot destroy one of my warriors." Kronos sighed as her arms were ripped out their sockets. Percy cried out and struggled against the chains, but they dug deeper into her wrists and ankles. "Put one around her neck too, I have no doubt she can escape those." He pointed towards and chain on the ground and she flung herself against the chains holding her. She felt her wrists crack and she fell imp against the chains as the man slammed her head into the wall.

"Let me go!" she choked out, watching as Kronos approached her. The titan grinned and shook his head.

"I have too many games I want to play with you, my dear." He stroked her cheek as he came to stand less than a foot away. He held up his hand and she saw a needle in it.

"I've been spending my time concocting the perfect serum of poison for you, dear Persephone." He poked it into a vein in her neck. "I believe I will enjoy watching you die."


	17. Years Could've Passed

Chapter 17-

Years could've passed and Persephone would not have known. She had struggled at first, fighting against the mad titan's tortures. Now though? Now she was too weak. She hung against the chains limply and could only produce the smallest of whimpers when he neared her, Bruises outlined her body and the veins in her arms stood out, purple in the light of the torches surrounding them.  
"Ah, Persephone." Kronos sighed her name, walking into the room with a sort of skip to his step. The king was happy about something and she had no idea what. Persephone lifted her head to watch him as he neared. Her eyes hardened, letting him know that under no circumstances would she let him win this battle.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, dear king?" she mocked, wincing as he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled her head back into the wall. His face was that of a mad man's, with black eyes that swam wildly with gold streaks.

"I miss the fire in your veins, Persephone." He tugged on her hair and let go, spinning around so that he stalked towards his throne. "You bore me, girl." He mocked, watching as she leaned back against the wall. Percy gave him nothing in return. A blank look in her eyes and a set line of her lips was all he got. "Release her from the chains and bind her hands behind her back." Kronos stood from his throne and began to exit the room "I want to speak with her beside the rivers." The guards came towards her and Percy didn't fight them, having learned her lesson long ago.

They carried her out to the junction of the five darkest rivers. They formed a sort of lake and it was here that Kronos brought her when he had decided he'd had enough of her. The Acheron, the river of pain, flowed to her right. The Lethe to her left. They had to cross the Phlegethon to reach the lake and she ducked her head down into it, letting the guards drag her as she gulped down the water greedily and drew what strength she could from its depths. Kronos always stood with the Cocytus at his back and Percy assumed this was what made the king mad. All the wailing, pain, and hatred must make him want to forget everything. Percy assumed this was why they met here every time she was in a mocking mood.

"So, dear Persephone, we come here to the junction of the rivers in hopes that you'll come to your senses and serve me." His voice rose above that of the roar of the rivers and the guards stepped away from her. Percy would've fallen, had it not been for the strength seeping into her limbs. She could feel the goddesses of the rivers near, but she would not beg them for mercy.

Each time she'd come here, she'd been thrown into the Lithe. It was there that she'd forget who she was and what she was for many days. When her memories came back, as they always did, and she had regained her sense of humor, he'd again bring her here.

 _"_ _Is that your only option?"_ a voice inside her head startled her, making her fall forward onto her knees. Kronos laughed, delightedly, thinking she was kneeling to him. _"Think, girl, think."_ Percy stared at the ground, wondering who the voice was and what it meant.

The idea spun to life quickly in her head. Kronos began to approach as Persephone discovered the right way to go about her wondrous and horrid plan.

"So, you have decided to finally serve me." Kronos came to a stop about five feet in front of her and Persephone snorted, looking up into his eyes.

"Never." She snarled, leaping towards him and shoving him down to the ground. She did a backflip away from him as he made to grab her leg and then stumbled. She knew exactly where she was going though and righted herself quickly, sprinting towards the river as time began to slow around her.

"Persephone!" he screamed in anger and she leapt into the air, poised to fall into the river Styx, feet first. For a moment, she thought time had stopped around her, then she fell into the river. Not creating even the smallest ripple as she entered its most hated banks.

Xxx

"She's gone." Zeus declared quietly, watching as the screen glittered out of focus and the throne room lit up.

"No." Poseidon shook his head, in a shock over what he had seen. First his daughter had undergone the worst of tortures and now, her body was being ripped apart by the waters of the Styx.

"We will meet back here tomorrow." Zeus stepped off his throne, sorrow evident in his eyes "Until then, mourn in whichever way you choose." Each of the gods sat in silence, shocked by what they had seen and heard.

"Apollo-" As the gods began to leave the room, Artemis stepped towards her brother. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes held unimaginable sadness within them.

"No, please-" he shuddered and she paused to watch him, tears streaming down her face. Both for the girl she had begun to think of as a friend and for her dearest brother. "Just leave me alone." He walked out with a dejected demeanor and she wished to race after him, but she held herself back, doing as he asked.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters and await anxiously for the next one! :)**


	18. A Year

Chapter 18-

For a long time, the current carried her along, nursing her barely living body. Percy had no idea why the river had not destroyed her, but she thanked the goddess repeatedly.

She was just beginning to wonder how she'd ever get out when a hand reached into the river and grabbed her arm, pulling her out into the open air.

"Persephone Jackson, it is good to see you alive." She pulled herself to her feet and studied the man standing in front of her.

"You are the one who spoke to me," she murmured, ducking her head "You are Pallas." She looked up again and saw him nod slightly.

"My wife cannot be here to meet you, although she extends her deepest regrets and hopes you find our hospitality most refreshing." he motioned for her to follow him and she noticed a small cabin at the river's edge.

"Is this your house?" at his nod, she smiled. It had a homely sense about it and she sighed "It is most beautiful." She murmured, watching as he took a stuttered step.

"Not many see it as such." He looked over at her "You have an odd mind, Persephone Jackson. Don't ever change." She stepped into the cabin behind him and the door swung shut softly.

"First you must get dressed." He turned towards her and waved at her clothes "Those are barely more then rags and you shouldn't have to wear them any longer." She followed him quietly down a hallway, her nerves on edge as he motioned towards a small bedroom. "I believe you'll find what you need here, I will take you to Hades myself once you are dressed." He paused "Take as much time as you need, the water is fresher than most, you have my wife's blessing and it shall not harm you."

Xxx

Persephone studied herself in the mirror, watching as her eyes glittered back at her in the mirror.

"They truly are beautiful." A lady's voice whispered behind her. Percy turned and saw the lady of the river sitting lightly on the bed.

"My lady, I cannot thank you enough." She bowed deeply and Styx stepped off the bed, dancing lightly to her side.

"You have no need to thank me, Persephone." The lady lifted her chin and pulled her to her feet. "Pallas will take care of you. Anytime you need something, please ask." And with that, she was gone.

Xxx

They made good timing as they traveled the river's edge. Pallas had asked Hades to send him a Pegasus and to await a visitor. Now, as she walked, she wondered if she'd know the Pegasus or if they'd be able to make it out or-

"Don't think too much about it." Pallas suggested, studying her and realizing she was worried.

"I'm not going too." Her ears picked up the telling sounds of wings and Pallas grinned at her.

"Go home and rest." He suggested "Find that furious fire inside of you and fight for a cause you find worthy. I think that in time," he paused and gripped her shoulder "You'll be a leader to be reckoned with." With that, he disappeared into the shadows and a pegasus landed behind her.

"Thank you Pallas. Thank you Lady Styx." She bowed her head and turned to the pegasus. In its place stood a man with bright green eyes and dark, long hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Pegasus?" she questioned, tilting her head as a grin began to form on her face.

"Nice to see you alive, sister." He spread his arms and she leapt into them. Relief spread through her bones as she sought out friendly contact. "It's been a long time." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

"How long?" she questioned, pulling back and watching his eyes flash with worry.

"About a year." He watched her face and she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"So I guess I'm eighteen now." She sighed and he wrapped his arms back around her.

"I guess you are." He paused "It doesn't look like you've aged a day though. You're skinny though."

"I haven't eaten since I was with Rhea." She murmured, voice rough as she sucked in a deep breath. "I haven't slept either."

"You were out it for most of the time. Kronos-" he shook his head and Percy rested her chin on his shoulder "Let's get you above." And with that, the blackness around them was gone and they stood outside of Hades palace.

"Thank the gods you are alive." Hades came rushing up them and inspected her for injuries before pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, uncle." She was surprised, but greeted him warmly, hugging him back.

"You guys should leave as soon as possible." Hades murmured, letting go of her slowly "The others don't know you are alive." He smiled warmly at her and nodded towards Pegasus.

"Let's go, sister." Pegasus murmured "You need food and real water."

Xxx

Only part of the council met the next day. Poseidon sat in his throne, sorrow seeping into the air around him. Zeus looked over at him with a sigh. Apollo and Dionysus were both gone. The later was at camp, organizing a funeral for the demigod with bright eyes and a gift for swords.

"She'll be dearly missed, brother." Zeus began to stand, but was interrupted by Pegasus slamming through the doors with a crazy grin across his face.

"Good morning everybody!" he announced, raising his eyebrows and clapping his hands. Nobody laughed, just looked at him somberly.

"Pegasus, your sister-" Hestia paused as he interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"My sister is the greatest being to ever live and is living proof that no matter how hard life hits, you always get up?" he brushed off his sleeves "I know."

"No, your sister, well she-" Pegasus again interrupted her with a wild grin and wide arms.

"My sister's what? Aunt Hestia, I know everything she is already. Trust me, she's insane, oblivious-" he paused as a voice called towards him

"Hey!" Percy walked in with a glare at her brother and he smirked at her.

"Beautiful, amazing, loving, a dreamer, a swordsman, a demigod survivor?" Pegasus turned towards the Council and bowed, sweeping his arm out towards his sister. "May I present to you the most astonishing, Persephone Jackson!" Percy rolled her eyes as she stepped into the middle of the throne room and the Olympians stared at her in shock.

"But-" Zeus froze

"You-" Hermes tried to continue, but then just pointed at the door hen at her and shrugged her shoulders, shaking his head with a grin.

"But I jumped into the Styx and you all thought I'd been killed." She gave a long, suffering sigh "How thoughtful of you guys." She sent a grin towards Dionysus, who had popped into the room with a sharp _snap!_ He grinned back and she mouthed the words _die last_ to him. In return, he guffawed and shook his head, sitting down in his throne.

"Persephone." Poseidon breathed the words and all the tension left his body at once. He leapt from his throne and wrapped her in a fierce hug. Percy yelped and he immediately relaxed, holding her at arm's length. "Did I hurt you?" he started looking her over and Pegasus stepped between them.

"She'll be fine in a few weeks, father." He sent a knowing look towards their father and Poseidon reached for his daughter once again, hugging her gently.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He murmured. Percy relaxed into his arms, smiling as the gods began stepping off their thrones and congratulating her slowly.


	19. Battle Hardened

Chapter 19-

"What?" Percy cried out with outrage and the mansion shook. Triton was eyeing the ceiling uneasily, trying to avoid the fight between his sister and his father.

"He's going to hurt you Persephone!" Poseidon raged back "I cannot allow you to continue seeing him." Poseidon stepped towards her threateningly, which made Percy bristle. Anybody could see that it was not going as planned.

"And what will you do to me if I continue?" she questioned quietly, watching as her father froze and Triton sat up in his throne, eyes flipping between them anxiously.

"Persephone," Poseidon ran his hand through his hair "Let's just make a deal. You don't see Apollo and we don't go there." There was an underlying threat in his voice and Percy stared at him in shock. Triton made to stand up, but she raced out of his father's throne room before he could.

"Really?" he glared at his father as he went chasing after his sister.

"Poseidon." Amphitrite stood in the doorway and shook her head "What if he truly loves her?" she questioned.

"He doesn't." Poseidon answered darkly, thinking of what had just happened. "She'll get over it eventually."

Xxx

"Percy!" Triton ran through the palace, searching for his sister. He found her in one of the very far corners, out of the reach of their father's wrath.

"I can't do what he asks, Triton." She buried her head in her arms and he knelt in front of her.

"I know. I'll go talk to him, okay?" he questioned, watching her in concern. Percy shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not bringing you into this, Triton." She ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "I'm going to come up with a plan and probably go against everything father decrees." She began walking back towards their rooms and Triton raced to catch up.

"Hey! When do we children of Poseidon make plans?" he questioned, grinning as she turned towards him. The grin quickly fell away as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'll see you later, brother." She murmured, stepping into her room and facing him. He wanted to weep at the sight of lifelessness in her eyes, but he bowed his head.

"See you, sister." He murmured, sighing as she shut the door in his face.

Xxx

"Father, I must speak with you." Pegasus came slamming through the doors just as Triton was about to speak. His face held an anger that everyone in the room immediately honed in on.

"No, Pegasus." Poseidon shook his head, already knowing what his son wanted to talk about. Triton stiffened and sucked in a breath as Pegasus took a step back.

"Why can't you just be happy that she was happy?" Pegasus murmured, staring into his father's eyes with sorrow, before turning and exiting the room slowly.

"You guys are supposed to be protecting her, don' you see how bad Apollo is?" Poseidon turned towards Triton and the minor god bit his lip.

"I'm friends with Apollo, father. I know that he's changed and that he loves Percy." Triton sighed "You just can't see it." And with that, he followed his brother out of the room.

Xxx

Persephone had Pegasus take her to camp later that day. She knew there was no way to create a plan where her father would see it the way she saw it.

"Persephone, it's good to have you back." Dionysus informed, sighing when she sat across from him, eyes trained towards the table cloth. "Come inside." He murmured after a moment, watching her carefully as she stood.

"I don't know what to do, Dionysus." She whispered, sitting down on the couch. The god stood in front of her, listening. "Every moment after Tartarus the first time was filled with fear. I was afraid that something would happen. Then something did, but it wasn't bad and it actually felt like I belonged for once. It felt like I was wanted. Now, though?" she looked up at him and he knelt in front of her. "I went back to that place without fear and I met those who had been punished wrongly. I had a plan to get out, but life doesn't work the way you want it to work and now I'm not even sure I'm alive." Tears streamed down her face and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alive. You're alive." He rocked her as he said the words and she sobbed, tucking her face into his shoulder. "That place won't hurt you again, I promise." He whispered.

"But, it can hurt the ones I care about. The ones I love." She choked and he pulled back, pushing her hair away from her face as he looked into her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" he questioned, watching as the shadows took form in her eyes. It was the hardened leader he'd come to know in battle and he hated himself for pushing her into it. She'd kill herself though, feeling everything so intensely.

"I'm going to train. I'm going to train and fight until the day I die." She murmured, staring straight into the god's eyes. She stood and he remained kneeling, watching as she exited the big house.

"Dionysus-" Chiron came up behind him and the god stood shakily.

"I know." Dionysus stared in shock at the door and shook his head "Chiron, I had to shut her down though-" he turned towards him with horror in his eyes and Chiron took a step back

"What happened, Dionysus?" Chiron questioned, watching as the Olympians gaze flickered towards the door and back again.

"She's going insane. She's on a one way path to destruction. Poseidon has created a monster out of her." He went to stand next to the window and watched as the girl strode towards the arena with steady steps.

"A battle hardened warrior that feels nothing." Chiron came to stand next to him and Dionysus shuddered.


	20. Too Much Focus

Chapter 20-

Dionysus kept Persephone close to him the next few months. The weather turned cold and demigods went home. All but one of the demigods left for Camp Jupiter and Chiron followed them, so it was only her and Percy through the winter months.

"How is she?" Artemis stopped by one day and stood by Dionysus in the big house, watching as Persephone danced atop one of the balancing bars. It was only an inch wide, but she acted as though it was a solid floor. She spun and flipped, flowing seamlessly from one position to the other as she never lost her balance. Riptide wasn't in her hand and Dionysus sighed in relief, knowing that eventually she'd fall.

"She hides behind that mask of hers." He sighed, shaking his head "She's still there though, hurting and wondering what happened."

"She thinks it's her fault." Artemis sighed and shook her head "Apollo thinks so as well. He's shut himself in his temple, only coming out to guide the sun across the sky."

"Would you take her into the hunt?" Artemis jumped as he questioned her and sighed. Shaking her head, she grinned wryly.

"No, I cannot do that to her." She murmured "She is more comfortable here, where nothing changes. Can't you see that she needs safety more than anything?"

"I can, but I don't know how to give it to her." He sighed and pointed "This focus she has, it's come from the darkest hours at night, when she can't sleep for the fear of nightmares." He shook his head.

"Apollo told me she rarely had nightmares when they lived together." Artemis whispered, leaning her head against the window pane.

"I wish I could offer her the safety she felt with him." Dionysus shook his head "I ca only offer her this. A focus on something she needs."

"Father is bringing the titans back tomorrow, will she be there?" Artemis questioned, gasping as Percy flipped forward and misjudged her landing. Her head smacked the railing as she went down and the clatter was heard from inside the big house. Expecting blood, Artemis was even more surprised when the demigod sat up and shook her head violently, before leaping straight up into the air. Percy pulled herself up onto the monkey bars and stood once again.

"See, focus." Dionysus shook his head "No demigod should be so broken, that they ignore that sort of pain." He paused "I'll bring her."

"Thank you." Artemis sighed and shook her head "Apollo won't be there, but being around the gods will be good for her."

Xxx

"I saw you hit your head pretty hard on the bar today." Dionysus observed, watching as Persephone played with her food. Ariadne looked over at him, then turned to watch the demigod worriedly.

"I saw you talking to Artemis today." She muttered, stiffening as he sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, I was." He looked over at Ariadne and his wife shrugged, not knowing what to say. "She came to tell me that everyone on the list you gave Zeus is getting a second chance. The doors will be open tomorrow for any who want to take it. You're invited to be there."

"Yeah, to rescue anybody if something goes wrong." She said the words without emotion and Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Persephone, please-" Percy pushed back in her chair and stood.

"I'll be there." She spoke softly, looking up at him. Dionysus nodded and sighed as she exited the big house.

"She's confused." Ariadne murmured, looking over at her husband. "It is good that you are here, since it seems her father is not."

"Triton and Pegasus are trying. Percy shuts Poseidon down whenever he visits. Now he just comes and watches her."

"He should never have been so firm in his word." Ariadne declared, following her husband into the small living room and sitting down beside him.

"No, I do wish he would let her see Apollo." Dionysus wrapped his arm around his wife as they sat before the roaring fire.

Xxx

Percy sat in the forest, watching the snow fall idly. The branches swayed in the wind, creaking ever so lightly as they did so.

"Persephone." The voice was quiet, but she heard it. Leaping to her feet, she spun around with Riptide at the ready. "Easy." Hermes held his hands out in surrender and she lowered the weapon almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She bowed her head and watched as he slowly approached her.

"Persephone," he sighed "You know better than to call me your lord and you also know not to bow to me." He lifted her chin, but she kept her eyes lowered. Hermes stepped back and watched as she relaxed slowly, lifting her eyes to look at him.

"What do you need?" she questioned, watching as the god studied one of the trees.

"Apollo wanted me to give you this." He handed her an envelope with her name scrawled across it. "Burn in after you read it, okay?" he questioned, watching as she hugged the card to her chest. Percy nodded numbly and Hermes turned away, before pausing. "Go find someplace warm, it's freezing out here." He looked back, then flashed away, waiting a moment for her to close her eyes.

Xxx

Percy sat down near the camp hearth. It was the only fire burning in the area and she knew it'd be warm if she sat near it.

"Good evening, Hestia." She murmured, leaning her head and shoulder against the warm rocks as she pulled the letter out of her pocket.

Dearest Persephone,

I have found myself thinking about you nearly every day since you went on your quest. Watching you struggle through Tartarus and be tortured by him was heartbreaking. Knowing that now, you dream every night of what he did to you is even worse though. It tears me to pieces, knowing that I cannot be there to comfort you. I love you Persephone Jackson and I will wait as long as I have to, for you. I know I shall never love another as much as I love you, my dear.

Love always,

Apollo

xxx

Percy watched as the paper crumbled and turned black in the fire, sadness filling her eyes.

"Don't lose hope, my dear." Hestia knelt beside her and Percy glanced up at her and Hestia reached forward to hug her "It'll all be alright, just don't lose hope."


	21. Rising from the Ashes

Chapter 21-

Dionysus stood next to Persephone, watching as she nervously jumped up and down and shook out her arms. They stood a ways away from the crowd of gods, but they were still making her nervous and she glanced over at them every few seconds to be sure none of them were approaching.

"Alright." He clapped his hands, making her jump and turn towards him. The weather was warm and she had a t-shirt and breastplate on, with jeans and combat boots. "Run up the mountain and come back when you're tired." She stared at him in shock and he raised his eyebrow at her "I'm waiting." He motioned for her to go and she took off, racing up the hill and dodging old temples and pillars that had fallen.

Dionysus shook his head, walking back towards the gods with a soft smirk on his face. Zeus studied him for a moment before questioning what he'd done.

"She had too much energy and would've probably given us a heart attack with an accidental earthquake or worse," he paused and raised his eyebrows, looking up towards where the demigod was still racing upwards "A hurricane."

"That's the last thing we need." He declared, shaking his head as he also turned his gaze towards the mountain. Only he was watching the base. The doors of death were rumbling open slowly.

"Here we go." Zeus eyed the doors as his brother appeared beside him. "Are we making the right choice?" he questioned, glancing over at Hades.

"Yes, we are." Hades nodded and looked up towards the mountain "Looks like Persephone is having fun." Dionysus snorted as he heard his uncle, looking up towards the mountain.

"She's insane." Dionysus shook his head as the demigod raced down full speed, jumping from broken pillars and off short cliffs onto inch wide ledges. "And she's going to fall in three, two, one." Right on cue, Persephone missed her landing and tumbled downwards towards the base of the mountain. She hit pillar with her shoulder and bounced off it, coming off a cliff and flying through the air. The gods watched in horror as she landed before the doors of death with a sharp _bang._

Xxx

"Well, that's one way to be welcomed back up into the fresh air." Percy opened her eyes to see Luke looking down at her with a wide smirk adorning his face.

"Well, I am that." He frowned as she continued "welcoming." He snorted and held out a hand, pulling her to her feet and brushing off her shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, little sis." He murmured, looking into her eyes. Percy tilted her head to watch him and Luke wrapped her in a hug.

"Why do you call me that?" she questioned as he pulled back, wrapping an arm around her as they began to walk towards the gods.

"What? Little sis?" he shrugged "That's what you are to me. A very dear to my heart sister." he shoved her away from him and she grinned, watching as he approached the gods with an uneasy expression.

"Good luck, brother!" she called, turning back towards the doors of death. Luke grinned as she said this and knelt before the gods.

"Persephone!" next out the door was Iapetus and Damason. Both of them gave her a warm hug and she grinned as they saluted her and took off after Luke. The voice though, had come from Rhea, who stepped out elegantly.

"Grandma!" Percy wrapped her arms around the lady and felt Rhea chuckle lightly.

"It's going to take time for me to get used to that." She murmured, looking down at Persephone. "How are you my dear?" Percy shrugged, eyes darkening as she remembered the past few months.

"I want to tell you that I'm going to be okay, but I honestly don't know." Rhea wrapped her in another hug as she said this.

"Thank you for your honesty, my dear." She murmured, letting go of her granddaughter slowly "You'll heal eventually. Everything will fit back into place."

Xxx

"Luke Castellan, you are to be granted eternity in Elysium, if you accept." Zeus declared, watching as his grandson grinned.

"I accept on one condition, my lord." He looked up and Zeus nodded "Permission to speak freely with a member of the council."

"Go ahead." They were all wondering what he was going to say and Luke stood, taking several steps forward until he faced the god of the sea.

"I want you to know that you made a horrible decision, keeping those two apart." Luke paused "I've seen the future, my lord. It needs to be changed or in a few years, you'll have a new war you'll be fighting." He paused again and glanced at his father "Your daughter deserves happiness and instead, you're killing her." With that, he walked away from the council.

xxx

"So, I'm heading to Elysium." Luke walked with Percy a few steps away from the gods and Percy brightened.

"That's great!" she grinned "You deserve it!" Luke looked down at her as she said this.

"I wish I could help you more, but I have no idea how to do so." He wrapped her in a hug and rested his chin on top of her head. "Come visit me whenever you want, I'm going to need a training partner." They both grinned and as Hades beckoned, Luke gripped her tighter "Remember Persephone, you are a phoenix. I don't know if you can see through the ashes yet, but you are rising and you are beautiful." He held her at arm's length and tears came to her eyes as he walked away from her.

"Thank you, Luke!" she called "Thank you for everything." She meant the words she said. She meant them when she thought of how he almost killed her more than once, she meant them when she remembered the good times where they talked for hours on end, and she meant it for the good times and the bad.

Luke turned back to her with a grin and held up a fist. It meant one thing, _stay strong._ "Remember, little sis!" he called "You're a phoenix!" and with that, Hades had his shoulder and he was gone.


	22. THE END

Chapter 22-

Persephone watched as her father approached with apprehension. She had no clue why he had called her to the empty training field of Olympus, but he had.

"Persephone." Poseidon came to a stop in front of her and sighed "I have made some rash and unthoughtful decisions. One of which was banning you from seeing Apollo." He stepped forward again and Percy watched as he looked towards the sky. "It is hard for an old god like me to admit that I was wrong." He turned towards her "I only wanted to protect you, but in doing so, I harmed you. I hate to see you like this, so hardened to the world. I hope that you'll accept my apology and know that I withdraw what I said earlier this year. If it makes you happy, Persephone, you may see Apollo." He bowed his head and Percy froze, unsure what to do.

"Thank you, father." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Poseidon smiled softly and hugged her back.

"I love you, my daughter." He murmured as she pulled back. Percy nodded as her eyes turned to the crisp sea green that showed she was slowly returning to normal.

"I love you too, dad." She paused "I have to go through-" she motioned towards the entrance to the training field and Poseidon laughed.

"Go!" he shook his head "Be happy, my daughter." He watched as she raced out and shook his head.

"When are we going to offer her immortality?" Zeus appeared behind him and Poseidon raised his eyebrows.

"That is a good question, brother." Poseidon paused "As soon as possible, I would hope." Zeus nodded.

"Tomorrow." Zeus paused and grinned "I am sure this time she will accept." Poseidon shook his head, grinning at his brother.

"We can only hope."

Xxx

She found Apollo in one of the gardens. His back was turned towards her and she slowed to a stop to watch as the sun sank, turning him into a silhouette against its beauty. The sky was a bright orange, streaked with pink and blue and purple.

"Apollo." She called his name softly, knowing he would hear her. The god of the sun whipped around and she smiled "We can be together." She took a step towards him, waiting to see his reaction. A grin spread slowly across the god's face. It stretched from ear to ear and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, letting him know that without a doubt, she still loved him.

"Persephone." He sighed as he set her down slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his light golden locks, a grin stretched across her face. This one reached her beautiful, sea green eyes that glowed in the sunlight.

"Apollo, I love you too. I never want to be with anyone else but you. I love you and I will never stop loving you." She pulled him down into a kiss and Apollo grinned.

"I love you too, Percy." They hugged each other tightly and she sighed, knowing that the road was finally at an end. There would be no more pain. There would be no more wars, no more fights, and no more battles. There would be only peace and love and understanding. This was the life she had fought so hard for, this was the life she had dreamed of.

Persephone Jackson and Apollo sat together, watching as the last rays of sunlight disappeared from the sky and one by one, the stars glittered into focus. Percy had her head leaned against his shoulder and Apollo had his arm around her. They were just silhouettes, outlined by the moon that was rising steadily in the sky.

The walls began to fall around Persephone's mind and heart. She knew in that moment that she'd never again build them up.

 **The End**


	23. Update

The sequel to **Falling for the Sun** has been uploaded and is called **Reveal the Stars**

I hope you enjoy!

 _FuriousHope_


End file.
